


One Year Later Anthology Part I: Purple Eyes, Broken Hearts

by Burgie, clightlee



Series: SSO Wild West One Year Later Anthology [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/pseuds/clightlee
Summary: Part I of the SSO Wild West AU's One Year Later Anthology. All writerly credit goes to Burgie, and character creation kudos to Assiel and HellishSam





	1. Chapter 1

The New Jorvik saloon was a quiet place, at least, compared to some of the other places that Daine had visited in his travels. As he walked into the saloon, the air hazy with cigarette smoke and the dust motes caught in the sunbeams of late day sunshine, Daine didn't attract too much attention. But that was just the way he liked it. The less people who noticed him, the less questions he'd have to answer. The less people he had to talk to. He could simply come in, ask his questions, look for a familiar purple coat (or top hat, or simply a gaggle of admirers) and leave after downing one whiskey.

Tonight seemed to be no different, at first. Daine took a seat at the bar, ordered a whiskey, and scanned the room while the bartender (a woman whom he'd heard several patrons refer to as "Wolf") poured out his glass. A few times, he saw purple, but it was never who he wanted it to be- the purple flash of a girl's skirts, a purple feather in a hat, a purple coat hanging on the coat rack. This last one gave him pause, but it, too, amounted to nothing. At last, with a sigh, he turned to the mysterious Wolf.

"D'you... happen to know any of the patrons here?" Daine asked. Stupid question, she probably knew everyone here. It was in the job description of bartenders to quickly and painlessly extract the deepest secrets of everyone who came through their doors, be they local, traveller, or someone on the run.

"Depends who's asking," said Wolf, raising a dark eyebrow over a dark brown eye. She braced her palms on the bartop, leaning over towards him. "Who wants to know?" Daine sipped his whiskey, stalling. He hadn't recognised any insignia of the Scarlet Soldiers here, New Jorvik seemed like too good a town for bandits or gangs.

"Just a lonesome traveller," said Daine. It wasn't too far from the truth. He looked down into his glass, and then up at Wolf again, at her dark hair falling over her shoulders and reaching down to her elbows. There was something... familiar about her. Daine had never seen this woman before in his life, and he may prefer the company of gentlemen, but he would remember those striking eyes, her particular facial structure, the curl of her hair. No matter how hard he racked his brains, though, he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd seen her before. Never mind.

"Then yes, I know everyone here, far better than they know themselves, I should think," said Wolf. She straightened, picking up a glass to begin polishing it. It looked spotless to Daine, but maybe it was just a bartender thing to polish an eternally spotless glass. Or maybe it was a nervous tic. "But I don't know you." Her gaze seemed to pin Daine in place, but that was probably just his anxiety talking. He definitely didn't remember her from the Soldiers, so then why, why did she look so darned familiar?

"Like I said, I'm just a traveller," said Daine. His eyes scanned the room again. Wolf placed the glass down, bracing her hands on the bartop as she gazed at Daine again, her expression more serious now. Her dark brown eyes were like steel.

"Who are you looking for?" Wolf asked. "You'd best not be looking for trouble, mister. I just got this bar, and I happen to like it and this town a whole lot. So if you came here looking to stir up trouble, you can just keep on walking."

"Understood," said Daine, giving a nod once he managed to unfreeze himself. "I'm looking for a man. Ydris." He took out a piece of paper, sliding it over the bar towards Wolf. The woman picked it up, looking at the poster. A flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes before she passed the paper back.

"I know him, but he's not here," said Wolf. "What business do you have with that showman?"

"It's personal," said Daine. He may be desperate to find this man, but he wasn't about to give the sordid details to the first stranger who asked. Wolf looked at him again, probably taking in the dust that had settled on his duster, the dusty brown cowboy hat that he'd taken off, the tangled mess of his raven-coloured hair, the sudden vulnerability in his golden eyes as the truth sank in. Another bust, but at least Wolf knew him. That was something, at least.

"Alright, I believe you," said Wolf, nodding. "Good luck with your search."

"Thank you," said Daine, tucking the all-important poster back into the pocket of his duster. He knocked back the last of his drink and then rose to his feet, making his way out of the saloon after tossing some coins onto the counter and picking his hat up.

From her spot at one of the tables in the saloon, Louisa watched the stranger leave. He'd looked different to most other strangers, scanning the room like he was looking for something. Or someone. Wolf ran the bar a lot differently to how Jack had done things, and that had been a little difficult to get used to, but the atmosphere was still the same. Nice and cozy, still people scattered around card tables losing all of their money on cards or enjoying the delicious meals that Wolf was able to whip up with the help of some staff. Louisa had been offered the job as cook again, but she'd had a better reason to refuse it this time. She was far too busy working on her tiny ranch, settling into life living with her girlfriend. She and Lisa had only become closer after the Battle of New Jorvik, as had many of the couples. Sadly, that hadn't been the case for all of them, especially with-

A crash, a frightened neigh, and a cry of alarm sent Louisa jumping to her feet. She recognised one of the horses' whinnies, knew it well now. It almost sounded like he was laughing.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Louisa said quickly as she darted among the patrons and finally burst out the front doors of the saloon. She pushed her glasses up her nose, wincing as she beheld the damage.

A greying horse was sprawled on the ground, struggling to rise to his feet while a man knelt over him, fussing over the downed horse. And, not very far away, stood the cause of this latest batch of mischief, his black tail flicking in amusement as he tossed his head.

"Trouble!" Louisa scolded, snatching Trouble's dangling reins from where he'd pulled himself free of the hitching post and then come crashing into the barrels that lined the side of the saloon. They were still rolling about the place. The man from before turned on Louisa and Trouble once his horse had managed to stand again, his expression thunderous as he laid a reassuring hand on his horse's dark grey neck.

"Is that your horse?" the man asked, golden eyes flashing.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," said Louisa, looking around for a safe place to tie Trouble. "I wouldn't have even brought him, except-"

"You need to learn to control your animal," said the man. Louisa's heart pounded in fear, but she told herself that it was fine- the man was clearly just protecting his horse, and his horse had been hurt, and it was Trouble's fault and by extension Louisa's fault for bringing him, and-

"I know, I'm sorry," said Louisa, her eyes filling with tears. If she had Goldie with her... but right now, Trouble was her only form of transport, and Lisa was spending the night at the clinic with a patient who needed to be overseen, and Louisa didn't trust Trouble alone.

"You okay, buddy?" the man crooned softly to his horse as the gelding tried to take a step and stumbled. He held his front right hoof in the air, shaking.

"We should get him to the vet," said Louisa. "My girlfriend is the physician for humans, but I know the one for animals. I can take you to her, if you want."

"Please," said the man, keeping his gaze on his horse. Louisa could see the pain in his eyes, the heartache. She knew that pain all too well.

Together, the small group travelled the short distance across town to where the veterinary clinic was located not far from Mayor Sigry's house. Sigry was in, thankfully, and fetched her partner at once.

"Louisa? Oh dear, what did Trouble do now?" Dr Eiren asked, looking from Louisa to Trouble. "And who is this stranger?"

"I... don't know," said Louisa, blushing. "A-anyway, Trouble hurt this man's poor horse so I decided to bring him straight to you."

"Good idea," said Dr Eiren, nodding. "That darn horse. Bring your horse out to the paddock, sir, and I'll have a look at him."

The prognosis wasn't good, though Louisa noticed the way that the man kept a careful eye on his horse, making to surge forward whenever his horse so much as gave the slightest snort of pain.

"Well, Mr...?" Eiren began.

"Daine," said the man, and now Louisa remembered. Not that she'd been eavesdropping, because that would be rude.

"Daine," said Eiren, nodding. "Your horse has sustained a minor muscle tear in his right front leg. He'll be okay, he just needs some rest." Daine's face shuttered, though not before Louisa caught a glimpse of panic.

"Great," said Daine.

"But don't worry, this is a nice little town," said Eiren. "Of course, I might be biased, dating the mayor, but hey. Crime is low, the food is nice, the people are just as nice..."

"Don't exactly have money for a room at an inn," Daine muttered. Louisa saw him clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You can stay in my spare room, if you'd like," said Louisa, wringing her hands together. "You know, as an apology for my horse hurting your horse. And I'll pay the vet bill, of course."

"Fine," said Daine. What was a few hours? Everything. He knew exactly how far one could travel in a few hours, especially in a wagon...

"Careful, Louisa, people might talk," said Eiren, a smile on her lips and a glitter in her green eyes as Louisa walked back to where she'd left Trouble under the strict gaze of Mayor Sigry.

"God, no," said Daine, a familiar curl of disgust curling his lip. And suddenly, Louisa knew exactly why this man was searching for Ydris. She could put two and two together.

As the two rode back to Louisa's ranch under the deepening indigo sky, Louisa dared to speak up to the man who sat behind her on Trouble's back.

"I saw you talking to Wolf earlier," said Louisa. "Are you... looking for someone or something?"

"Someone," said Daine. "You're a local, do you know him?" His voice went a little higher in sudden excitement, which Louisa noticed.

"A fan?" Louisa asked.

"Something like that," said Daine after a pause.

"Yes, I know him," said Louisa. "He broke my friend's heart, made him leave town." Daine's silence was extremely telling, but Louisa didn't seem to pick up on it. Good. She didn't need to hear his racing anxiety.

"Oh," said Daine after a too-long pause. "Guess I asked the right person, then?"

"By some miracle," said Louisa. "A lot of people were fond of Jack, myself included, and none too fond of Ydris after what he did." She could feel Daine tense behind her.

"I-I might just go, then," said Daine, his voice tight and high with anxiety. "Or lay low until Cloud's recovered. Or come back for him or- can I hide on your ranch?"

"Woah, partner, calm down," said Louisa, turning her head back to look at Daine. The poor man looked terrified, she could feel the anxiety pouring off of him in waves. "It's okay, why the fear?"

"Nothing- just- I need to find him," said Daine. "Before he gets too far away, before-" Louisa wanted to stop Trouble, turn around, and hug this man to ground him again.

"Breathe," said Louisa, glancing back at the road ahead to steer Trouble away from the ditch that he'd been about to walk into. "We'll get back to my place, get some food into you, and then a good night's sleep should clear your head."

"Even though I'm looking for the man you hate?" Daine asked. "Or is this just because you feel bad for hurting Cloud?" He'd hit the nail on the head there.

"Maybe I just like taking in strays," said Louisa. "And I don't hate him. I don't have it in my heart to hate anyone. Except for the man who stole my Goldie, of course."

"Oh," said Daine, guilt swamping him. "Sorry, I didn't realise-"

"It's fine," said Louisa. Maybe helping Daine, in whatever way she could, would help to take her mind off of losing her beloved horse to the horse thief.

The rest of the ride to Louisa's ranch was made in silence, followed by a dinner that was just as awkward (the meal, though, was better than any of the meals that Daine had eaten in a long time). And, following dinner, Louisa watched the glow of Daine's cigarette as he stood outside in the front yard while she stood just inside the screen door that served as the front door of her house. Trouble was a bright spot in the darkness, over in his paddock, the moon highlighting the white patches in his bay tobiano coat. This man had a lot of secrets, she was willing to bet her ranch on it. And, though she might not be a bartender, Louisa hoped that Daine might be willing to tell his story to her. And that she might be able to help him.

Anything was better than seeing the empty spot where Goldie had once grazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daine wants to get going, but some helpful women and a feisty horse or two slow him down. Maybe that's a good thing.

Morning always seemed to come far too bright and far too early to New Jorvik. Those who worked at the blacksmiths' were up with the sun, trying to get some work done before the heat of the day set in. In town, merchants were setting out their wares, the barkeep sweeping the front porch of the saloon. Elsewhere, the local farmers began to start their days. But, for Louisa, her wakeup call was not the crow of a rooster. Nor was it the sound of steel ringing on steel. Instead, it was the sound of a pounding on her front door. This morning, though, it was a more regular knocking. She still sighed as she sat up in bed, though, blinking bleary eyes and rubbing sleep from her eyes before she reached over to her nightstand to pick up her glasses. It was different, to not wake up with Lisa in her bed, the presence of the doctor warming her sheets.

"Just a moment!" Louisa called as the rapping at the door came again. She swung her legs out of bed and rose to her feet, pulling her nightgown down so that she looked decent for her visitor. As she walked out of her bedroom, though, she saw movement coming from the doorway of her spare room. She stopped, touching her hand to her chest as she gasped in shock. She'd completely forgotten that Daine was even here, and her cheeks flamed at the oversight. That could have been rather scandalous, if someone had burst in and found the strange man in her dining room.

Putting that thought to the side for the moment, though, Louisa pulled open her wooden front door, relaxing somewhat when she saw her red-haired friend on the other side of it.

"Morning!" said Roo, her voice so falsely chirpy that Louisa grimaced.

"What's the damage this time?" Louisa asked, internally trying to tally up how much Trouble had cost her in the few months that she'd owned him. She may have acquired him for free, but by this point, between vet bills (mostly belonging to other people) and repair bills, Trouble was costing her far more than a trakehner like him would have fetched on the market.

"Conrad had a box of nails," said Roo, her voice still chirpy. "Had. Don't worry, he didn't eat any, but I have been up all morning looking for loose nails."

"I'm so sorry," said Louisa, tears in her eyes. Roo shrugged, her smile brittle as glass.

"If you want to help, come by and help us look for nails when you can," said Roo. "And bring your gentleman caller." Louisa froze, the blood draining from her face.

"I- what do you mean?" Louisa asked, struggling to regain her composure. Too late.

"Gossip travels fast in small towns, doesn't it?" said Roo.

"He's not- I just-" Louisa stammered, knowing that nothing she could say would make this better. Finally, Roo laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Lisa knows you've just taken in another stray," said Roo. "She's worried that one day your habit of taking in strays is going to get you into trouble, though. And not the horse."

"I know," said Louisa. It already had, in all truth, she'd kindly offered that Carl fellow a place to stay for the night when he'd come off of his wagon thanks to none other than the trakehner currently standing behind Roo in the front yard. During that night, Goldmist had disappeared, along with Carl. But she shook her head to dispel those memories. "Could you put Trouble in the undamaged paddock, please? I'll need to find someone to fix that fence, or fix it myself later."

"Sure," said Roo. She gave Louisa a friendly smile as she turned and led Trouble away. "See you later."

Louisa sighed and turned back around, coming face to face with the silent stranger. Once again, she found herself frozen in terror for a brief moment.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Louisa asked, walking around Daine and into her kitchen.

"Sorry," said Daine. "Who's she?"

"Freja Archfield, goes by Roo, works for Conrad the blacksmith," said Louisa. "Or, actually, she's got her own smithy now, I think." She shook her head. "So much has happened in the past year that you'll forgive a girl for forgetting. Why, it feels like just yesterday that that whole mess started."

"And here I thought this was a quiet town," said Daine.

"Oh, it is," said Louisa as she lit the burner on the stove to begin preparing a hot breakfast for the two of them. "Not last year, though."

And, though he'd fully intended to get out of here as soon as possible and find himself a new horse to continue his quest to find Ydris, Daine found himself wanting to stay for a story and breakfast. if nothing else, it calmed him down after that early-morning wake-up. Awakening to the sound of pounding on the door had darn near given him a heart attack, just quietly.

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes cleared away, Louisa and Daine left the house, Daine riding behind Louisa on Trouble once more. The horse seemed tired, his steps seeming to drag and his head hanging low, but after what Roo had said, Daine privately thought that the horse deserved to feel tired. Louisa, privately, agreed.

"There you two are," said Roo, raising her head from her work and tossing her tools down. The metal that she'd been working on went into the bucket of water, hissing as the hot metal came into contact with the water.

"Well, I couldn't leave you to clean up Trouble's mess by yourself, now, could I?" said Louisa, dismounting Trouble as Daine slid to the ground on the other side. She removed Trouble's bit and led him over to the fence, tying him there.

"He'd better not be about to make more mess," said Roo, giving the horse a warning glare.

"Just privately, I think that boy's asleep on his feet," said Louisa. Sure enough, Trouble had his eyes closed and his ears in a relaxed position.

"Well, have fun finding those nails," said Roo, gesturing her hand out to the wide area around the smithy. "Aideen willing, you don't find one by stepping on it."

"Yes, I should hope not," sad Louisa. "Do you want to help, Daine?" But Daine was looking at the horses that stood in the paddock just far enough away from the forge. His gaze seemed to be fixed on a chestnut gelding who stood a little apart from the other horses. Louisa recognised the mutinous look in the horse's eyes, she'd seen it many times in Trouble's gaze right before he pulled a grand disappearing act.

Daine couldn't tear his eyes away from the chestnut gelding. He was certainly a beautiful horse, with white socks and a single white blaze down his face. But he recognised that horse, he'd almost gotten away with it before it had torn loose. He'd thought that the owner had caught the gelding, but apparently not. Back then, the gelding had been gelded but not yet broken. And, judging by the very non-placid nature of the horse, he was still unbroken. He hoped that the horse didn't remember him, he wasn't at all proud of the things that he'd done back when he'd been a Soldier. Or that if the horse did remember him, he remembered him as the one Soldier who'd tried to be gentle. Because such a beautiful horse like that couldn't be ruined by careless rustlers.

Almost without thinking or realising it, Daine strode over to the fence of the paddock. He gave a low whistle and the horse lifted his head, pinning his ears as he glared at Daine. Then, raising his tail, the horse turned away, trotting further away from Daine. Daine sighed. A presence beside him made him jump, though, before he turned to look down at the red-haired woman. She wasn’t' particularly short, he was just freakishly tall. Everyone said so.

"Looking for a horse to escape on?" the woman, Roo, asked.

"Maybe," said Daine, looking away from the horses. Seeing Louisa bending down to pick up nails, he felt a little guilty for not helping her. Just a little. But he had more important things to do- namely, getting another horse so that he could continue his search for Ydris. He would miss Cloud sorely, and the thought of travelling on without his faithful companion put a dagger through his heart, but he couldn't let Ydris slip through his fingers. Cloud would understand, surely.

"Well, most of those are just here to be shod, or they're mine," said Roo. She nodded to a liver chestnut Arabian. "That one there is mine. Bow." She whistled and the mare trotted over, giving Roo's hand a sniff before taking offense at Daine's scent and cantering away across the paddock. Daine wrinkled his nose and sniffed at his duster. He didn't smell that bad. Okay, maybe a little, but he hadn't wanted to take advantage of Louisa's hospitality by bathing. Too many women had used that as an excuse in the past to ask for more from him, and he didn't trust anyone enough to disrobe in front of them. Besides, she might have seen his brand, the one scar of his past that he'd never be able to get rid of.

"Can I borrow one?" Daine asked. "Or buy one? I can pay you a little." Probably not as much as the horse was worth, though.

"Hmm," Roo hummed thoughtfully, scratching her chin. "Well, since you're so interested in that red one, you can have him. I won't even charge you his 'real' worth, on account of him being green and a bit of a shit head."

"I think I can handle him," said Daine. Roo scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Your funeral," said Roo.

Louisa straightened from picking up the last of the nails at last (she'd scoured the whole area and hadn't been able to find more), cracking her back and stretching her arms up. She sighed in relief. That job had been far more difficult than she'd anticipated, and she fully intended on buying Roo another box of nails as well to make up for the trouble that her aptly-named horse had caused. But she was surprised to see Daine walking over to her leading a chestnut gelding behind him. The gelding still looked downright mutinous, even moreso now.

"I've been slaving away out here and you bought a horse," said Louisa, trying to sound indignant and failing. The joke fell flat, though, as Daine looked at his feet, toeing the dirt with his boot. He looked back up, though, taking a deep breath.

"Yep," said Daine. "I've got my horse so I'll be going now. I've got a magician to catch."

"Let me come with you," said Louisa. "I meant what I said last night, Daine, I want to help you."

"I work alone," said Daine.

"Bull," said Louisa. "The wild West is a dangerous place, Daine. Especially for someone intent on finding only one thing."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know that better than anyone," said Daine, a bite of acid in his tone. "If I take you with me, I'll be worried about the sweet little lamb getting hurt or lost."

"She's not completely helpless, you know," said Roo. "She might look and act it, but Louisa can be pretty tough when it comes down to it."

"Thank you, Roo," said Louisa. "I'm not taking no for an answer, either."

"Well, I guess it'll be nice to have a decent cook with me," said Daine. Louisa suppressed a squeal of joy, though she did smile.

"Thank you," said Louisa. "I promise that you won't regret this. Even with Trouble coming along too. But first, we need some provisions."

"Fine," said Daine. "But if you slow me down, I'll leave you behind."

"I can keep up," said Louisa. She remembered a time when she'd been too afraid to set foot outside of New Jorvik, but now... well, now it was excitement thrilling through her veins. She was more than ready for this next adventure.

Buying provisions in town was easy enough, Louisa buying what they needed while Daine looked increasingly antsy. He kept looking outside, at the road, kept jumping whenever someone walked into the general store. It was a different place now, to be sure, without Willow running the place, but the new owner was a lovely woman who was most definitely not working for Dark Corps or anybody nefarious. Her background had been thoroughly checked by Dorian, Crystal, and even the Jorvik Rangers. And yet, not even all of those assurances could calm Daine.

"Well, that seems to be everything," said Louisa, gathering up the bags of groceries after paying for them. "Enough canned goods to make some decent meals, and a little fresh food too for as long as we can have it. And fruit, because it's important to ward off scurvy." Daine tried not to laugh, though it wouldn't have been out of any deprecating reason- it was just amusing, to have someone so health-conscious with him. It was almost like travelling with a mother, though he hadn't detected any signs of children around Louisa's home when he'd checked the place out the night before instead of sleeping.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Daine asked again as they walked outside. "You could stay home, start a-" Whatever he'd been about to say died in his throat as he came face-to-familiar face with the bartender from the night before.

"I thought I saw you go in here," said Wolf. "Glad I caught you too."

"Why?" Daine asked, his hand hovering over the holster where he kept his gun.

"Why, because I want to come with you, of course," said Wolf.

"U-um," Daine stammered. Why was he suddenly attracting travel companions like he was currently attracting flies?

"Oh, right, sorry, you don't even know my name," said Wolf. She extended her hand, which Daine took after staring at it for a moment. "I'm Emma Wolfheart, proprietor of The Wolfpack, that saloon over yonder, and I'm also interested in tracking down that elusive magician." Immediately, Daine's anxiety spiked again and he had to resist the urge to give this woman a piece of his mind.

"I don't want to bring the competition with me," said Daine. Emma gaped, looking downright appalled.

"He's my brother!" said Emma, offense colouring her tone. Now it was Daine's turn to look sheepish.

"Oh," said Daine.

"Yes, _oh,_ " said Emma, planting her hands on her hips. "I set up shop here to look for my brother, now let me come with you." She looked up at Daine, her sweeping black bangs covering one eye. Now, Daine could see the family resemblance. No wonder she'd looked familiar last night.

"What about The Wolfpack?" Louisa asked.

"Crystal's offered to find someone to watch it for me," said Emma. "Course, she can't do it herself, being the new deputy, but they'll manage."

"I guess I don't have a choice," said Daine. Emma beamed at him, looking entirely too pleased with herself. "Alright, get your horse. Louisa bought enough for three."

"I did not," said Louisa, blushing. She had, in fact, bought enough for three, or more. You never knew when a traveller would come to the campfire, after all. And she never was any good at knowing when there was too much food, believing that nobody should go hungry.

"You won't regret it, I promise," said Emma.

“Well, get your things together and I’ll go tell Lisa what’s going on,” said Louisa.

“And I’ll just… wait here, I guess,” said Daine. He didn’t much fancy seeing two lovers while he himself was bereft, nor did he think that Emma needed much help. So Ydris had a sister, huh? Maybe she’d be able to tell Daine more about him. Just as long as she didn’t pry too much, anyway. Daine didn’t exactly want to tell everyone all of his secrets. Some things were better left in the past, locked away in Daine’s memories. At least some company would hopefully keep those memories at bay.

About half an hour later (which was still too long, according to Daine), the three travellers left New Jorvik, their saddlebags stuffed with all the supplies that they'd need and bedrolls on their horses' backs. Thankfully, it was warm enough of a nighttime that they wouldn't need tents, though Louisa had one just in case. Daine also had one, a constant part of his belongings.

In the rising sun, Louisa felt like her adventure was going to be a great one. Even with Red tossing his head and Trouble watching the gelding as though getting ideas. At least it wouldn't be boring, with these two boys along for the ride. And, who knew, she might even find out something new along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets on their way, and Daine must deal with the thorns of Ydris' past actions.

 

The first few miles of the journey were not as quiet as Daine was used to. Of course, usually, he travelled alone, with only the sounds of Cloud's hooves on the ground and the sound of his horse breathing to keep him company. He liked it better that way, just quietly. Without any other sounds to startle him, without two birds chattering at his back. Not that they were both chattering, only one of them was the chatterbox. Wolf, or Emma as Daine had come to know her, never seemed to cease talking. She tried to start up a jaunty song, possibly learned from her bar patrons, but Louisa had only looked at her, cheeks flaming and eyes wide, while Daine had given her a steely glare. Emma had stopped trying to sing after that.

Now Emma sighed, making Daine grit his teeth and clutch the reins a little tighter in his annoyance.

"Well, you two are great travel companions," said Emma. "I haven't heard a peep outta either of you since we left town."

"Not much to talk about," said Daine, side-eyeing her.

"Aw, c'mon! You're a traveller, tell me stories of your travels," said Emma. Daine suppressed a shudder at the thought of doing that. He'd rather not scare the ladies with tales of his life with the Soldiers.

"Rather not," said Daine. "If it's all the same to you." Emma rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Daine's equally-silent companion, the one laden with all of the cooking materials that she'd insisted on bringing. The pots and pans clattered in a muffled fashion inside the bags at Trouble's sides, though the sound didn't seem to frighten any of the horses. That was good, at least.

"That's a nice braid, Louisa," said Emma, reaching over to flick the end of Louisa's braid. It reached down to the middle of her back, and had two smaller braids reaching into the larger one.

"Thank you," said Louisa. "Lisa braided my hair for me before we left."

"Oh, is that what took you so long?" Emma asked, winking. Louisa blushed, nudging Trouble's sides to urge him to trot ahead a little so that she rode alongside Daine. She was so focused on getting away that she didn't notice the way that the ears of Daine's horse pinned at the close presence of Trouble. Daine didn't notice, either, consumed by the familiar feeling of being an outsider. These two women were friends, they clearly knew each other well. At least, well enough to joke about love lives. A part of Daine longed for that camaraderie, but the other part of him knew better. It was best to not get close. That way, he wouldn't get hurt.

So then why was he going after Ydris? Getting close could only lead to danger, only lead to being burned. But it was the only goal that Daine had. Find Ydris and... then what? Ask him for answers? Ask for a repeat performance? Ask to join him? Daine still wasn't entirely sure.

"No," said Louisa, her cheeks as crimson as the ribbon that held back her hair at both ends of the long braid. "If you must know, there wasn't time for that, and Lisa was too busy. Besides, she had a patient. She just... warned me to be careful and offered to braid my hair."

"Oh yeah, this is your first adventure, isn't it?" said Emma, her brown eyes widening.

"Yes," said Louisa. Daine stifled a sigh. Great. Not only did he have the sister of his former flame along for the ride, he also had a lady who'd never travelled before.

"You're a chatty one, aren't you?" said Emma, turning her attention to Daine again. Daine wished that she wouldn't. "A man of mystery, huh? I like it."

"You two can catch up," said Daine. "I won't interrupt." He also told himself that he wouldn't eavesdrop, although that had saved his life many a time in the past.

Louisa racked her brain, searching for anything to say to fill the silence. She didn't mind silence, honestly, but Emma would start singing or prying again if she didn't speak. Her mind landed on only one subject, though, the one that wouldn't bring up any pain. At least, not intentionally.

"So, you're Ydris' sister, is that right?" Louisa asked.

"Yes," said Emma, nodding. "I am. Though I haven't seen him up close and personal in yonks. I just follow him from town to town. Can't rightly remember much about him, only that he travels with a gang."

Her words, so lightly spoken, caused Daine to freeze up, clutching the reins so tightly that his horse stopped and danced in place.

"A gang?" Daine echoed, hoping to keep the tremor out of his voice. It almost worked.

"Yes, I think it was called the Circus of Dreams," said Emma, scrunching her nose up as she thought. The name of the gang washed away any anxiety that Daine had felt, freeing him up to move again. "Why, scared that your beau might be on the wrong side of the law?"

"He's not my beau," said Daine, too loudly, too roughly. Emma grinned like a cat.

"Sweetie, I've worked in the business for yonks," said Emma. "I know the look of a lovestruck fool when I see one, and you have heartache written all over you."

"Wouldn't be the first time he's left someone with a broken heart, I'll wager," said Louisa. Emma turned in her saddle to face Louisa, excited now.

"Finally! I've only been trying to get you to talk about him for ages!" said Emma. Louisa shrugged.

"Well, now seems as good a time as any," said Louisa. "On account of the fact that we're searching for him right now."

"Spill," said Emma. "Spare no details." Privately, Daine agreed, though he tried not to show his intense interest in the subject too much. Mercifully, Louisa dropped back to ride beside Emma behind Daine, so she wouldn't see his face. Daine tried to keep his shoulders relaxed.

"Well," said Louisa, "I first heard about Ydris when he first rolled into town. He stayed for a bit, peddled his wares, told some tall tales. Wasn’t long before he started courting Jack. They seemed like quite the handsome pair, really." Daine bit his lip, trying to ignore the growing guilt biting at his insides. "Ydris always travelled from place to place, but I never heard of a gang with him. I thought that Ydris was too... civilised for that." Daine agreed. "All I know is that he supposedly peddled snake oil and other false cures. The way he put it, he was saving up money. When Jack showed up to work one day with a ring on his finger, we all celebrated. I'd never seen Jack so happy. He was very sad when Ydris had to leave again, of course, but Ydris changed his route so that he'd come back to New Jorvik every so often just to see his beau. He was planning on moving to new Jorvik and opening up a museum after the wedding but I guess, now..."

Not for the first time that journey, Daine wished that he were riding Cloud. Wished that he could easily communicate to his horse that he wanted to get away, wanted to flee. If he were on his own, he would have been able to flee. But as it was, he couldn't flee without alerting his travelling companions as to what was going on in his mind.

"Gee, I never knew my brother was a scoundrel," said Emma. Yeah, Daine hadn't, either. At least Jack had already left town, so there was no chance of bumping into him and having that guilt shoved in his face.

"I just want to know why he left Jack like that, so suddenly," said Louisa.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's why Ydris has been moving more erratically lately," said Emma, pursing her lips as she thought.

"Possibly," said Louisa. "Jack did have a great many friends, though I haven't heard from them in so long. Not all on the right side of the law, either." And at that, Daine froze again, his heart pounding. If Jack's friends found out, if they went after Ydris, or what if they were in the Soldiers, what if they joined forces, what if-

The world seemed to shift under Daine, snapping him back to reality as he tugged at his horse's reins. The chestnut gelding had snapped at Trouble, causing the other gelding to rear back up on his hind hooves and plunge back down, almost unseating Louisa.

"Woah there! What's gotten into you?" Emma asked, riding up between the two on her pale mare, Champagne.

"Perhaps Trouble frightened him at the smithy last night," Louisa asked. She looked at Daine after checking to ensure that Trouble hadn't been injured. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Daine, glad that his voice didn't tremble. His heart was still pounding, though, far harder and faster than it had any right to. "Is your horse?"

"He's fine," said Louisa, running a shaking hand down Trouble's mane. Daine was glad for the horse between them, so that his horse wouldn't be able to try that again so easily. "I'm more worried about you, Daine. Maybe we should stop and eat something."

"Now, that's a plan I can get behind," said Emma. "Finally, I've been dying to try one of your meals." She looked at Daine. "We've been trying to get Louisa to work at the saloon as a cook ever since Jack owned the bar, but she's always turned us down."

"Hey, I have a good reason to, now," said Louisa. "I have a ranch to look after, and this animal." She petted Trouble's neck affectionately. He was a brat, but he was her brat.

"Alright, fair enough," said Emma. "Let's find a place to stop and have lunch, I'm starving."

Daine found them a spot in the shade of some pines, with a small stream nearby that they could collect water from. While Louisa fetched water for the stew, Daine collected some firewood. And, around the modest campfire, their horses standing a little ways away with Champagne keeping an eye on the two geldings, the trio ate their meal that was far better than campfire food had any right to be.

"Man, this is good," said Emma with her mouth full. Louisa blushed, grinning.

"Thank you," said Louisa.

"It is good," said Daine. "Thank you." Louisa felt pinned by his gaze, but just at that moment, Trouble came to his rescue, giving a squeal as the chestnut gelding stomped a hoof very close to him.

"Have you thought of a name for you horse?" Louisa asked Daine.

"The way he's going, Demon," said Daine. He ate a spoonful of the stew, a mixture of delicious vegetables and dried meat that still stewed up nicely. "Naw, that's mean. Red." Emma laughed, almost choking on her mouthful.

"Very imaginative," said Emma.

"Hey," said Daine, frowning at her. "My horse, my name."

"Alright," said Emma, shrugging.

They travelled a little farther after lunch, Emma informing them that Ydris had been heading west. And so west they headed, as the sun sank into the horizon and began to paint the landscape in beautiful, vibrant pinks and oranges and purples.

“I could write poetry about this,” said Louisa, gazing around at the scenery. Daine envied her, as did Emma. Oh, to have their very first ‘adventures’ over again, to have them be as simple as this one. Daine remembered having his hands tied to a saddlehorn, tears burning his eyes while the brand on his side had burned like fire and all around him was a river of red. The Scarlet Soldiers.

Emma remembered only flashes- her brother at her side, laughing at something as he sat astride his silver dapple draught mare Zee. Sunlight reflecting off of- what? A gun barrel? The buttons on a coat? And blood and screaming and violence and gunshots and-

Emma shook her head, dispelling the confusing memories. She’d blotted that out with the aid of the very ‘poison’ she sold. No need to go back there.

The moon hung fat and heavy in the sky when they finally stopped for the night. Red and Trouble hadn't stopped fighting the whole time, to Daine's annoyance and Louisa's distress. Even Champagne had given up on trying to get between them, the tension being too much for her. Ordinarily, Daine would have kept going by night until his weary bones begged for rest, but he had two inexperienced travellers with him. Well, one inexperienced traveller, and he didn't want to bring her back to her girlfriend with broken bones. The irony in that would kill him before the doctor did.

After a hearty dinner, the group settled in for the night, Louisa sighing in relief as she pulled her boots off and ducked inside of her tent to change into her nightgown. Daine averted his gaze, sitting outside on a stump with a cigarette in his hand. This campsite had been used before, it seemed, and with good reason- the high cliff walls provided a good wind break, the pines by the nearby stream afforded privacy, and the ground was grass, plenty for the horses to eat. Which they did, though Red still glared at Trouble from time to time. They hadn't gotten anywhere near as far as Daine had wanted, and he knew that Ydris was getting away from them. He could just feel the mysterious man slipping through his fingers, like the ash from his cigarette that was caught on a breeze and whisked away. Daine closed his eyes, sighing.

And yet, somehow, Daine was able to fall asleep easily once he’d stubbed out his cigarette and settled down for the night in his bedroll under the stars. Perhaps it was his full belly from dinner (the leftovers from the stew, which had kept as well as Louisa had promised), or perhaps it was just the silence of the night air. Perhaps all of the worrying had left him exhausted, which was also likely. He fell into a sleep that was full of the sight of purple eyes, the feeling of silk sheets, the taste of carnival food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clash of personalities puts the expedition in jeopardy

In her dreams, Emma was riding along an unfamiliar road on Champagne. The pale mare beneath her plodded along smoothly, her ears relaxed, her gait steady. All around her, Emma saw the most beautiful sights passing- rushing waterfalls, beautiful arroyos, fields of flowers that stretched as far as the eye could see, soaring mountain ranges, crystal-clear lakes that reflected the sky, cliffs that took her breath away, and land that was hers for the taking if she could only gather the courage to join a raid and do so. A... raid...?

In her dream, Emma shook her head, lowering her eyes as she dismissed that strange, worrying thought. In the waking world, a tiny frown creased Emma's brow as she tossed and turned in her bedroll. She murmured a word, a name, one that would have ignited great jealousy in one of her travelling companions if he didn't know better and was currently awake.

The dream changed, Ydris appearing at Emma's side on Zee. The humans could not look more alike, but the horses? Zee's darker coat wasn't the only thing contrasting with Emma's pale mare. While Champagne was a good girl, reliable and well-behaved, Zee was a rebellious teenager. She constantly shoved aside any other horse who showed interest in her rider. And, well, that wasn't too confusing- after all, Ydris had rescued Zee from a burning ranch when she'd been but a filly. He'd raised her ever since, while Champagne had been gained from a different ranch, one that hadn't really needed a decent riding horse due to the riders being, well, unfortunately killed in a raid. Or... no, that was another thing that Emma could never remember correctly. How she'd even obtained Champagne in the first place was a mystery lost to time and booze.

And suddenly, the piercing cry of a horse in distress, and Emma and Ydris both snapped their heads around to gaze in wide-eyed concern at the scene that was quickly building up around them. Shots were fired, people were yelling, screaming, the horses, too, were screaming, and, as Emma watched, a dapple grey gelding stumbled almost into Champagne's side. Zee reared up, flailing her feathered hooves, and she heard Ydris yelling at her to go, to run, that her destiny was not to die here but to run far, far away.

"What about you?" Emma screamed at him, fighting to be heard over the loud volume of the battle that raged around them.

"Your destiny is to run, little sister," said Ydris, presenting a heroic figure, sitting tall on his horse as he looked at her with dust rising around him. It would ruin his perfect purple coat, she knew. It was odd, the things one focused on when emotions were high and there was a lot on the line. "Mine is to stay. I do not know if the fates will be as kind to me, the cards have not revealed as much to me just yet. But you need to run."

"Ydris!" Emma cried out, reaching for him, but Ydris had already been swallowed up by the clouds of dust. And so, with her heart breaking, Emma dug her heels into Champagne's sides and fled. She rode hard until Champagne was forced to slow, the hard riding having exhausted her. But Emma could still hear the squealing of terrified horses, the stamping of hooves. Her heart pounded as she glanced around the dusty landscape, looking for the owner of those terrifying sounds. She saw nothing, and yet, the sounds continued. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the noises away, and opened them to the sight of her tent above her. Her heart still raced, her body slick with sweat, her breath coming in gasping heaves, her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Emma sat up, muttering to herself that it was just a dream, that things hadn't actually happened that way, that there wasn't a herd of wild horses bearing down on her.

But then, she heard another shrill whinny, a squeal, and her heart froze.

Louisa's first thought was that it was happening again. That Anwir and his men were back, and they were stealing Trouble this time, stealing the only horse that she knew, the horse who had so swiftly stolen her heart despite being, in her own words, an absolute asshole. The squeals of horses and pounding of hooves was so familiar, she swore that she could hear people yelling over the sound of it. But no, that voice didn't belong to Anwir or one of his men.

Quickly snatching up her glasses and sliding them on, Louisa stumbled out of her tent, pushing the tent flaps aside and resisting the urge to squint into the darkness. She had glasses now, she no longer needed to squint.

In a sandy spot a little ways away from the campsite, Trouble and Red were clashing, hooves kicking the air and trying to strike blows on the other gelding. Louisa was frozen in shock for a moment, terrified that something might happen to Trouble, but then her legs were moving without thought and she was running towards the two horses.

Daine was already there, trying to force the horses to calm down with words that were angry at first before they softened. There was hatred in Red's rolling eyes as he collided with Trouble again.

"Stop it!" Louisa cried.

"Damn it, Trouble!" Daine yelled at the same time. The two horses clashed once more but then came apart, stamping their front hooves on the ground. Trouble gave a single buck before he stood lashing his tail, ears pinned as he glared at Red. Red snapped his teeth shut right in front of Trouble's neck, snagging a few strands of mane in his teeth. But, surprisingly, Trouble didn't retaliate.

"Well, thank goodness that's over," said Louisa. But Daine turned on her, teeth bared and eyes flashing with almost the same intensity as the horses'.

"Is that horse of yours hellbent on trying to stop me from getting to my goal?" Daine snapped at her, gesturing with his hands. Louisa shrank back, resting a gentling hand on Trouble's side.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it," said Louisa, trying to keep her voice gentle and even despite how Daine's words had rattled her already-spooked nerves. "Sometimes horses just fight, that's all."

"Then how come he was fighting Red and not Champagne, huh?" said Daine. He was talking more than before, but that was understandable. He was probably frightened that his quest was about to come to an end under Trouble's foolishness.

"I-I don't know," said Louisa, blinking away sudden tears. Guilt stabbed at her at the fact that Trouble was causing this man, well, trouble again.

"Hey," said Emma, stepping forward. She'd watched the exchange in silence, still trying to settle down from her confusing nightmare. "There's no need to fight, we all want the same thing."

"Except Trouble, apparently," said Daine, shooting a filthy look at the tobiano gelding. "How can something so beautiful be so much trouble?" Somehow, Louisa had the feeling that Daine wasn't just talking about the horse.

"Ah, I've heard many a patron say the same thing about a beautiful dame that got away," said Emma. "Or just a beautiful horse, as it were." Daine looked away, a muscle feathering in his jaw. He looked towards the horizon, where not a single ray of light showed.

"We could keep going now that we're all awake," said Daine.

"Absolutely not," said Louisa. "We need a decent sleep if we're to be in any shape for travelling, Daine." Daine scowled at her.

"You just want to hold me back," said Daine. "Wouldn't surprise me if you wanted me for yourself, that's all anyone ever wants. I can see right through your pity act, Louisa." Louisa glared at him, hurt lancing through her.

"Unlike some people, I am loyal to my girlfriend," said Louisa. "I understand loyalty, Daine, even if you or your former flame don't." She turned, heading back to her tent. "We'll continue on in the morning, after a decent breakfast. Assuming you're still here, anyway."

Daine and Emma watched Louisa go back into her tent, hearing the quiet 'snick' of her closing the wings of her glasses. Before long, the sound of muffled sobs drifted out of the tent. Emma knew that Louisa cried easy, but part of her wanted to see if her brother's future (or past?) beau had any heart, if he'd feel guilty at all.

"She's right," said Emma at last, when she'd given Daine enough time to sweat. The horses, at least, had calmed down. "Louisa is the gayest woman I know, and she loves that doc of hers more than anything else in the world. She wants to marry her someday, even, or so I've heard."

"The marriage," said Daine, the word causing his mind to slip off of the downward spiral of guilt. "Do you... know why Ydris broke it off with Jack?" And when, he didn't ask. He didn't dare ask. Not when his anxiety was currently screaming that idea at him, over and over. The idea that, maybe, possibly, he was the reason for Ydris breaking off his engagement. That he was the reason for Ydris' sudden erratic movements. It had been only a few months ago, really, since he'd seen the man last. Had Ydris been engaged when- no, no, it must have been rebound, surely, Ydris wouldn't- he couldn't- but Daine didn't know him at all, did he?

"Sadly, no, partner," said Emma, shaking her head. She reached up and patted Daine's back, breaking him out of his thoughts. "That's part of the reason why I'm on this journey, in all honesty. That and to find him, of course. But Louisa's also right about getting some rest."

"I guess," said Daine, his voice quieter now. But, even after Emma had returned to her tent, Daine lit another cigarette and sat by Red to watch the stars. Watching the stars always helped to calm his anxiety, he'd found. Or a river. And, well, the stars were reflected in the river. Rising to his feet, Daine walked over to stand at the edge of the river, watching the reflection of the stars ripple in the current. Part of Daine wished that the river could carry his worries downstream as easily as it carried his cigarette ashes downstream.

Not one of the travelling party could say when they'd eventually fallen into a restless sleep, or how much sleep they ended up getting. Louisa, plagued by worry that Daine would leave a dead weight like her behind, that she'd never get answers, that she'd be sent back home to fret over Trouble and Goldie and try to act like everything was normal. Emma, trying to forget that nightmare, trying to forget the flashbacks to gunfights and raids and the screams of dying horses. And Daine, trying to fight the rising anxiety that he was chasing after someone who couldn't give him what he wanted. That he'd ruined a perfectly good engagement. That he'd ruined a young man's life enough for him to return to his own country. That the young man's friends were even now after him.

But, when dawn lightened the tents and woke Daine from an uneasy rest by stabbing light into his eyes, all three of them gathered together around the campfire. Louisa silently began to cook their breakfast, some eggs that had somehow kept well in the saddlebags and canned beans and canned ham sliced into thick chunks. There was even some bread, sliced from a loaf with Daine's knife.

"Can I... braid your hair?" Daine asked after watching Louisa push her hair back behind her ears again. It was tied back in a ponytail, but the hair wasn't staying there very well. Louisa froze, looking up at him.

"Are you sure I won't try coming onto you?" Louisa asked, her voice cold. Daine cast his eyes downward, clenching his jaw.

"Sorry," Daine muttered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right, you shouldn't have," said Louisa, her voice shaking. But she turned her body so that her back was to Daine.

Daine's fingers felt clumsy as he tried to twine locks of Louisa's hair together into a passable braid. He'd never braided hair before, only attempted to braid Cloud's tail a few times. Human hair was significantly different to horse hair, though, softer, nicer-smelling. The smaller braids were too fiddly, so Daine resorted to plaiting Louisa's hair in the long braid down her back before he tied it off with one of the red ribbons.

"S'not as pretty as your girlfriend did," said Daine. Louisa reached her hand back, feeling the lumpy braid.

"It'll do," said Louisa, turning to Daine with a smile. "Thank you." Daine gave her a tentative smile in return.

"Alright, now do mine," said Emma, plopping herself down on the log on Daine's other side. Daine gave a rare chuckle, though he looked at Louisa.

"You don't mind if I use your ribbon in Emma's hair?" Daine asked.

"As long as she gives it back," said Louisa.

"Yes, of course I will," said Emma. She sat still while Daine braided her hair as well, his fingers having a little more confidence this time and the braid a little smoother as a result.

Breakfast was a significantly smoother affair, with the tension of the night before out of the way. Even the horses seemed friendlier, though Trouble did try to steal a mouthful of beans.

"Oh no, you don't," said Emma, pushing the horse's head away from the pot of beans. "You're bad enough, hate to see ya full of beans."

"Aideen save us from that," said Louisa with a shudder.

And, as the group left after cleaning up their campsite and stomping sand over the fire, they felt better. A little closer than they had the day before. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is, naturally, trouble, and a rockslide ensues

The gang of three made their way along a trail that wound between two mountains. Today, unlike yesterday, Red and Trouble seemed oddly at-ease with each other. Perhaps it was thanks to the tension having dissipated after breakfast. Even Louisa seemed a little chattier, exclaiming over the beauty of water trickling down cracks in the rock walls as they passed through a narrow passage.

"Ah, the way the sunlight gleams off the water, like rainbows, the beautiful stones I can see embedded in the walls..." Louisa murmured, reaching her fingers out in an attempt to touch the rock wall beside her. Trouble snorted and skittered away from the wall, though, just in time for a fist-sized stone to fall where he'd been walking not a moment before. "Oh dear."

"Careful, Louisa," Daine called softly over his shoulder, turning in his saddle to look back at her. "You have to shut up passing through here."

"Any movement could shake loose a stone from above," said Emma, nodding.

"Right," said Louisa, her cheeks colouring as she looked meekly down at Trouble's neck. Perhaps she should keep her thoughts to herself from now on. Oh, if only she'd remembered to bring her journal with her! She could have written down the sights that she saw, could have started to piece together Daine's and Emma's stories on paper. Could have found some of her own old stories to share.

The group travelled in silence for a few more steps, Louisa continually casting anxious glances up at the stone walls on either side of her. A few times, some pebbles bounced down to the ground, startling Trouble into whickering and trotting forward a little faster. Red snapped at his tail, though, pulling Trouble back. Trouble gave a piercing whinny, and Louisa felt her heart stop.

"Trouble," Daine hissed, glaring at the tobiano, but Trouble turned, his tail snapping in the air as he bared his teeth at the chestnut gelding.

"Oh no," Emma whispered, her voice unusually subdued as she gazed up. Louisa followed her gaze, freezing in place at the sight of a single small stone falling from the top of the rock wall. It was quickly followed by another, and another.

"Run!" Daine roared, digging his heels into Red's sides, and Red sprang past Trouble, ignoring the other gelding as he galloped for his life out of the narrow passage. Champagne passed them, too, and Trouble finally got the right idea when a stone as big as Louisa's fist crashed down between his hind legs. And finally, Trouble reared up and plunged forward, faster than Louisa had ever known him to ride before. She clung on, losing her hat but not caring as more stones thudded down around them. Of course Trouble had started an avalanche, of course he had, and this time, Louisa didn't blame Red- he'd simply wanted to pull Trouble back into line, since Daine was the one leading the way.

For a heart-pounding few minutes, the group rode hard out of the chasm, stones still raining down around them and sending up clouds of red dust, until finally, Louisa came out the other side to where Daine and Emma waited on their spent horses. Red still had the energy to pin his ears at Trouble, though, while Trouble merely hung his head. Louisa dismounted immediately, though her legs shook beneath her, and removed the bit from Trouble's mouth.

"We need to find water for the horses," said Louisa. "And rest them, after that hard ride."

"You really do know horses, then, huh?" said Daine as he followed Louisa's lead. This was the most confident she'd looked the whole journey, a new light in her eyes as she rummaged in her saddlebag for a lead rope and clipped it to Trouble's bridle.

"I've worked on the Moorland ranch for years and my family's ranch since before I moved to New Jorvik, so I should hope that I know my way around a horse," said Louisa. "Trouble doesn't seem to care, though."

"Way I hear it, Louisa's almost a horse whisperer," said Emma, dismounting Champagne and removing the bit from her mouth. She was used to this, of course, used to riding hard and then needing to rest her poor horse. "Except when it comes to Trouble."

"Some horses are... like that, I suppose," said Daine. He didn't have a lead rope, so he looped a rope around Red and led him as he joined Louisa in searching for water.

"Heh, like my brother's horse," said Emma. Daine trained not to show how much he started paying attention at the mention of Emma's brother. "She's a real bitch, but she's gentle with my brother.

"Huh," said Daine. "Maybe he can help with Trouble, then."

"Maybe," said Louisa vacantly with a shrug. She stopped, pursing her lips. "I actually have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Just follow one of us," said Daine, shrugging. "And don't wander off when you find a pretty flower."

"Says the man whose eye was turned by a handsome man," said Emma airily. Daine glared at her, but Emma had her back turned and didn't see. Louisa stifled a giggle, hiding her smile when Daine turned back to her.

"I'll follow you, Daine, if you don't mind," said Louisa, already following him. "That is, if you don't think that I'm going to crack onto you."

"I said I was sorry," said Daine. "And I meant it. Your heart lies with a woman in New Jorvik, just as mine lies..." He trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

"We are both very gay, as I used to put it with Jack," said Louisa, giving him a smile. The name was a knife in Daine's heart, though, a constant reminder of what he'd probably ruined.

"We are," said Daine. "Only, your love is loyal."

"I just still don't get why Ydris just left like that," said Louisa. "He loved Jack, I know he did."

"Stop," Daine said softly, lowering his head to watch his boots as he walked across the dusty ground.

"Oh," said Louisa. "I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

"Thank you," said Daine. To change the subject, he looked at the horse who walked steadily beside Louisa. "I might be able to help you with your horse, actually."

"Really?" Louisa asked, looking up at him. She couldn't quite meet his gaze, though Daine lifted his hat a little (it had stayed on during the ride) and looked down at her.

"Yeah," said Daine. "My own horse, Cloud, I raised from a colt. Broke him myself, so I know a thing or two about horses, myself."

"That's... surprising," said Louisa. Daine scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What, you think a wanderer can't raise a child?" Daine asked. "Foal, anyway." Louisa's cheeks coloured, and he knew that she had, indeed, thought that. Daine rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are your tips, then?" Louisa asked.

"You've gotta have a firmer hand with him," said Daine. "He's a spoiled brat, is what he is. Some discipline might do him the world of good."

"I know," said Louisa. Daine frowned at her.

"Then why?" Daine asked.

"Because he's my only horse since I lost my Goldie, and I don't want him to run away from me," said Louisa, tears in her eyes and her voice.

"That horse loves you, Louisa," said Daine.

"Really?" Louisa asked, looking from Daine to Trouble. Right now, Trouble just looked tired. But he'd never really shown any affection towards her.

"Yes, I can see it in his eyes," said Daine. He gestured with his hand towards the chasm. "Hell, he saved your life back there."

"He did, didn't he?" said Louisa softly, looking down at her feet. Then, she looked back at Trouble, resting her hand on his sweat-soaked neck as they walked. "Thanks, boy."

"Scold him when he does wrong and praise him when he does right," said Daine. "He'll get the message. They always do. You're too gentle to scare him, anyway."

"Lisa says I'm as meek and mild as a lamb," said Louisa, smiling. Daine nodded, looking away from her. The mention of punishment had brought back memories of that night when scorched flesh had been all that he could smell. But he didn't want to bring that up, and besides, it reminded him of his pledge to himself to remain silent. Anyway, they needed to find water.

Unfortunately for Daine, however, Louisa wanted to talk once they found the stream, and he didn't want to make her cry again by ignoring her. Even as his mind told him to shut up, to not speak.

"We can continue after this," said Louisa while the horses drank their fill. Trouble waded into the stream, possibly to cool his hooves or some other such ridiculous notion. "And I'm truly sorry for holding you back from your quest again. It really does seem like I'm hellbent on stopping you, but I promise you, I'm not."

"Forget what I said last night," said Daine. "I was just upset, and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry." Louisa was sweet and, though he'd met many sweet women on his travels, Louisa seemed genuine. She just wanted to help, to make things right, to get some answers, to have an adventure.

"That's okay," said Louisa, looking away from him. "I forgive you. And I don't blame you. If I were in your place, I would've been angry and lashing out, too. I don't know what I'd do if Lisa suddenly went missing. Or if she abandoned me. And hey, who knows, maybe Trouble will stop holding us back now."

"Hopefully," said Daine. He watched the horses in the river, seeing the way that Trouble was snuffling around, dipping his muzzle into the water and then shaking it. He bent his knees, and Louisa realised that she'd neglected to remove the saddlebags from Trouble.

"Oh no," said Louisa, scrambling to her feet from the rock that she'd been sitting on. "Trouble, I know what you're going to do, don't do it."

In the stream, Trouble straightened up. He turned around so that he was facing them, watching as Louisa took a few steps towards him. He pinned his ears, snorting and splashing his hoof in the water.

"Trouble, no," said Emma, holding her hand out as she stepped up beside Louisa. "We need that food to eat." Trouble tossed his head, rearing up on his hind hooves and skipping back a step. And, as Daine shot to his feet and waded out into the stream, Trouble's legs folded beneath him and he rolled on his back, effectively soaking every single one of their supplies. He ended up on the side that held the eggs before he moved his position so that he seemed to be reclining on his side. Streamers of yellow yolk unfurled, being washed back against the white patches of his coat. Louisa could only stare at him, dismayed.

"We have no food," Louisa said weakly. Daine gave her a pointed look, and Louisa pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as she waded out into the river. She looked down at Trouble, trying to express to him how angry she was. Her hair had torn loose from it's braid and now curled outwards in a few places, though the ribbon was still barely there. Louisa pulled the ribbon out of her hair, tied her hair back into a ponytail, and folded her arms as she glared at Trouble.

"Go on," said Daine, stepping back and standing on the sandy shore.

"Trouble," said Louisa, her voice stern. "You have been very, very bad. No carrots for you tonight. You just rolled on them. No apples, either, they were also caught up in that mess. You can starve like us." But then, she softened. "But thank you for saving my life." Behind her, Daine sighed and rolled his eyes, dragging his hand down his face.

"You're doing great!" Emma whisper-shouted, giving Louisa a thumbs-up while Daine only shook his head.

"Maybe a little hunger will make you realise what you've done," said Louisa, and then immediately felt guilty. But, she supposed, that couldn't really be helped- they'd all be going hungry tonight. Unless something could be salvaged, anyway.

"Discipline your fucking horse," Daine hissed at her through gritted teeth as Louisa led Trouble out of the stream and began to pull the sodden belongings out of the saddlebags. Her tent and bedroll were drenched, too, but at least it was still daylight and quite warm. They could dry. But as for the bread, the squashed fruit, the squashed and bruised vegetables, the sodden meat, and the eggs were gone...

"We have beans, at least?" Louisa said weakly. They'd survived Trouble's incident with little more than dents in the cans.

"Fabulous," said Daine drily.

While Louisa and Emma hung things on branches or spread them out in the sun to dry and assessed the damage, Daine dragged on a fresh cigarette. Why had he agreed to this, again?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group put their head together over a dinner of fresh rabbit. TW for animal death

The group continued on foot for a little while, wanting to give their horses a rest after that harrowing escape. That and Louisa was still quite upset with Trouble, and wanted nothing to do with the gelding. No matter how much he lipped at her shoulder or ponytail.

"We should find somewhere to stop for the night soon," said Emma after some time of travelling in silence. Daine, because that was just the way he was, Louisa, because she was upset, and Emma because she didn't want to break the tense silence. "Especially since now we have no food."

"We'll hunt," said Daine, finally breaking his silence. Louisa relaxed minutely until his words sunk in.

"Hunt?" Louisa asked. "You mean like... kill animals?"

"Well, I mean, if you'd rather visit the corner store," said Emma, raising her hand up at the complete lack of anything remotely resembling civilisation around them. Louisa blushed.

"I just... never thought I'd have to... kill something," said Louisa, paling.

"Ohh, that's right, you only wounded those folks in the battle of New Jorvik," said Emma. Louisa nodded.

"And that was terrifying enough," said Louisa, fiddling with the collar of her nice white shirt. Or, it had been white, now, it was a little brown thanks to dust from the road. "If it hadn't been for Hal, I'd have been a goner."

"Well, if you don't want to hunt, then I guess that's okay," said Emma. "But maybe you can help track animals? You seem to have quite a way with them, from what I've heard."

"Not as good as Hal," Louisa muttered. She drew her shoulders back, raising her head. "Well, I may not like it, but if it's a way that I can help, then I'll do it."

Silently, Daine thought that he and Emma could probably do a better job at the hunting without Louisa, but, well, if it kept the lady busy and kept her from fretting, so much the better. Just as long as she didn't get in the way- he was a pretty good hunter, himself. He may not be able to read written words, but he could read animal tracks very well by this point. He'd relied on it many a time in the past, after all.

"This looks like a good place," said Emma at last once they'd reached a small grassy area with plenty of trees. In a clearing, Louisa began to set up a cooksite while Daine and Emma honed their blades and prepared to set out for the hunt.

"Are you sure I can't stay here?" Louisa asked, still looking very pale. Daine lifted a shoulder, looking to Emma.

"It's good practice," said Emma. "Just in case you ever find yourself on your own and out of food, you know?"

"I guess," said Louisa, toeing the ground with her boot. Emma sighed, shaking her head, while Daine rolled his eyes and set out into the forest with a coil of rope slung over his shoulder and his hunting knife sheathed in the small sheath at his hip.

"Come on," said Emma, tugging Louisa after her. "You can come back and proudly tell your girlfriend that you killed and cooked your own food! Besides, she's probably done the same, and I know she doesn't shy away from the sight of blood. She's a doctor, anyway, she's used to blood." Louisa hummed noncommittally, really not wanting to do this.

"Maybe someone should stay and look after the horses?" Louisa asked. Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"You have to learn at some point," said Emma. "Now's the perfect opportunity! I'm sure Champagne will keep an eye on those two boys and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Maybe some time alone with Red will make Trouble think about what he's done," said Louisa. And, though she really didn't want to do this, she followed Emma into the forest.

"Now, you've really never hunted before?" Emma asked. Louisa shook her head. "Not even fished?"

"We don't exactly have any rods," said Louisa.

"True," said Emma, nodding. "But wow, I can't believe someone who lives on the land has never hunted before."

"Well, I've never had reason to," said Louisa. "I make enough money to buy things at the general store, usually through training horses or just collecting tips from telling stories."

"We haven't heard many of your stories on this journey, yet," said Emma. "Maybe you should tell one tonight. Tell us about the Battle of New Jorvik. Or, well, tell Daine, anyway."

"Yes, perhaps I should," said Louisa, nodding. "Of course, Carina told it far better than I could ever hope to, but the patrons of The Wolfpack seem to like them."

"Hey, your storytelling isn't so bad," said Emma, nudging her. "Give yourself some credit, woman."

"Thank you," said Louisa, blushing and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. From nearby, they heard an annoyed noise, and suddenly Daine appeared, glaring at them through the trees.

"Ohh, right, hunting," said Emma. "Gotta stay quiet, gotcha."

"Sorry," said Louisa, and then pursed her lips together in a thin line. She followed after Emma in silence, watching as the girl set some snares with small, flexible twigs and short lengths of rope cut with the small knife that she carried.

"Now sit back and wait for our prey," Emma whispered after scattering some leaves and berries gathered from the forest over the snare. She backed away, taking Louisa with her. Louisa hoped that the prey wouldn't hear the pounding of her heart as she crouched in the bushes with Emma. Emma's dark brown eyes were lit up, though the swoop of her bangs covered one, as usual. Her teeth were a white flash as she saw a rabbit, and Louisa was almost scared at her bloodlust. But then, there was a snap and a squeal, and Emma gave a cry of triumph.

"Oh dear," Louisa whispered, her eyes huge in her pale face as she stared at the poor rabbit scrabbling around in the dirt, kicking up leaves and berries.

"Gotta put it out of its misery," said Emma as she approached the rabbit with a few quick strides and held her knife up. It glinted in the sunlight before Emma held the rabbit's head back and sliced the knife across. Louisa, politely, turned and vomited in the bushes at the sight of the blood. She raised her head, wiping her streaming eyes and mouth with the back of her hand, and saw Daine looking at her, his lip curled in disgust. Louisa resisted the urge to stomp her foot indignantly.

"I'm going back to camp," said Louisa weakly when Emma turned to look at her. Louisa pointedly did not look at the rabbit. "S-someone has to light the campfire, after all."

"Probably for the best," said Emma, shrugging. "Though, that puke might attract some other prey, so thanks!" Louisa curled her lip in disgust, unconsciously mirroring Daine's expression from minutes before, and turned and headed back in the direction of the campsite.

Setting herself up by the campfire, Louisa stared at the empty patch of soil as she tried to gather her thoughts. Thankfully, there was a water source nearby, so she was able to wash the foul taste of vomit out of her mouth. Then, she sat and glared at the horse who was the cause of all this.

"Thanks to you," Louisa said to Trouble, "an innocent bunny had to die to be our food. And oh, sure, we could have just had some beans, but meat is more filling and has more protein in it. Or so Lisa says, but I think she might've just been saying that to help drum up business for the local butcher." Trouble, clearly not caring, grazed at the grass around his feet. "Oh, sure, it's easy for you, you have all the food you want out here! But we humans can't eat grass."

Trouble flicked his tail as if to say 'sucks to be you'. Louisa sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she got to her feet, searching for a hatchet or an axe or something among their belongings. She felt a little strange, looking in Daine's saddlebags, but she needed to do something to feel useful.

Louisa tried not to snoop, she really did, but... she couldn't resist a peek into Daine's saddlebags. Besides, she needed to find something to cut firewood with, and Daine seemed strong enough that he must surely cut firewood all the time. And he was a wanderer, to boot, so was probably used to it.

Inside the saddlebags, Louisa didn't find much. Only the poster that Daine had placed on the bar back at The Wolfpack so long ago, a lot of cigarettes (a filthy habit that many people of New Jorvik seemed to enjoy, usually at the saloon, hence why she didn't usually go there), a spare water canteen, a pistol, and-

"Oh, what's this?" Louisa wondered aloud, though she kept her voice quiet. She glanced around and, seeing nobody, drew out the scrap of purple cloth. It seemed to be made of silk, and it was very clean, as though Daine cared deeply for it. Louisa held it up to her nose and inhaled the scent of incense, popcorn, cotton candy, and cigarettes. She recognised that incense. And she recognised the cloth for what it was, too.

What was Daine doing with a scrap of Ydris' bedsheet? Not that she'd seen it up close and personal, of course, but Jack had mentioned those silken sheets a time or two once he'd had a few too many of his own ales.

But, though Louisa was now intrigued, she only put the scrap of silk away and resumed her search for a small axe. Finding it at last, she turned around, grinning triumphantly. But her face fell when she saw the owner of the saddlebags standing in front of her, his face thunderous.

"Don't," said Daine, the word a command, "ever look through my saddlebags!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just-" Louisa stammered, holding the axe up as though it were a peace offering. Daine grabbed it and stomped away into the forest, where the sound of metal chopping into wood soon echoed out.

"Hey, it's okay," said Emma, walking up behind Louisa and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I can teach you how to prepare the meat for dinner if you want."

"Yeah, I think that might help. Give me something to do, at least," said Louisa. Though Daine's anger had scared her, her mind was whirling too much for tears. Daine had known Ydris. Was looking for Ydris. Had a scrap of those silk bedsheets. Could Daine be...? No, he couldn't possibly. It had to be a coincidence.

"Now, are you sure you won't faint or throw up again?" Emma asked. "Because if you're going to puke, I'm going to need to ask you to step away from the campsite."

"Oh no, don't worry, I've butchered my fair share of steaks," said Louisa. "Just... never killed anything before."

"Ah, I see," said Emma, nodding sagely. "Okay, so here's what you do."

And, while Louisa watched with morbid fascination, Emma expertly cleaned and broke up her kill. Louisa's rabbit (also caught by Emma) was much messier, which Louisa winced at before Emma laughed and helped to clean up properly. By the time that Daine returned, there were three rabbit carcasses just waiting to be cooked, served with beans, of course. Louisa was going to make a simple stew or casserole. Just with significantly less vegetables, though a few potatoes and carrots were salvageable.

Daine had calmed down, thankfully, by the time that dinner was served and the three of them sat around the campfire eating their fill. The bowls, being metal and carried by Emma, had escaped unscathed, thankfully, as had the cooking pot.

"So, Emma," said Louisa, licking her lips of the gravy, "tell us about your brother. You seem to know him better than we do."

"Well," said Emma, sitting up straight and waving her spoon around like a conductor with a baton, "what I know is that Ydris is a foppish dandy. Always has been, even back when I knew him."

"And what did he do?" Louisa asked. Though Daine didn't say anything, he did lean forward, intrigued.

"He, uh... travelled with a gang, I think," said Emma. Daine froze up. "Umm, can't remember the name... Circus something? Circus of Dreams, maybe? Eh." She shrugged. "Something to do with a circus." Daine relaxed, hoping that his relief wasn't too obvious. Though, he would have known if Ydris were a Soldier.

"But did he um... get around?" Louisa asked, her cheeks flushing pink.

"As if he'd tell his sister that," said Emma with a laugh. "I dunno, maybe? But anyway, if he did, he didn't tell me."

"Huh," said Louisa, frowning. She looked at Daine. "When did you say you last saw him, Daine?"

"Uh," said Daine, "a few... months ago, I guess?"

"Huh," said Emma, tapping her chin with her spoon (which she'd licked clean). "Isn't that about the time Ydris left Jack, Louisa?"

"Yes," said Louisa, nodding. "I remember it clearly." She pursed her lips, frowning at Daine as the pieces all clicked into place. Daine's heart raced, though he dared not move. Louisa would probably be able to confirm her suspicions then, just from the sheer amount of guilt that he was radiating.

"Well, maybe Daine was a rebound," said Emma. "Do you know why they broke up?"

"No, Jack didn't say and Ydris didn't stick around long enough," said Louisa. "I know that Jack seemed awful upset, though." Daine said nothing, though he did bite the inside of his lip.

"Especially after that battle," said Emma. She sat back. "Daine, have you heard about the battle?"

"Uh... no," said Daine, grateful for the change in topic. He thanked his crush's sister silently.

"You should tell him, Louisa," said Emma, giving a cheery smile to the local storyteller. Louisa set her bowl down and sat back, picking at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Okay," said Louisa. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and began. "On an early morning in New Jorvik one year ago, the town librarian found a desert rose while tending to her chickens..."

The tale continued as sunset turned to full evening, Emma and Daine both listening intently.

"I swear, Louisa, you should be a novelist," said Emma with a happy sigh once Louisa had finished and was drinking from her canteen to slake her now-dry throat. Louisa's cheeks burned almost as bright as the fire.

"Oh, thank you," said Louisa.

"It was good," said Daine. "Thank you." But he could still see the gleam of suspicion in Louisa's brown eyes, even behind the flickering of the fire reflected in her glasses.

That night, after the girls had said their goodnights and crawled into their tents, Daine stood outside, waiting for the fire to die down. He sat down on a stump, one knee jogging nervously as he sucked on a cigarette and exhaled shakily. He had to get out of here. Louisa knew, she knew, and it was only a matter of time before she pointed the finger of blame squarely at him. And didn't he deserve it? He'd broken up Jack and Ydris, he knew that now, just by coming into Ydris' life, into his wagon, but maybe he could've been anyone, maybe that night that meant everything to Daine meant nothing to Ydris, maybe...

Daine stubbed out his cigarette on the ground, grinding it under his boot as he strode over to Red. He rummaged in his saddlebag and pulled out the scrap of Ydris' bedsheet that he'd found in the remains of the circus after he'd just barely missed Ydris that first time. He inhaled deeply, clutching it to his face like a comfort blanket. He couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of this need for Ydris, couldn't let go of this man, even with everything in his life telling him to leave Ydris and just go. He had nowhere else to go. Not since he'd left the Soldiers.

Months ago, when all of this had begun, Daine had gone back to where the circus had been. And he'd found it empty, nothing left but a few scraps of paper and this single scrap of silk. Almost as a reminder. A memento. And Daine had broken down, clutching it in his hands as though that would bring Ydris back. He'd fully intended on joining Ydris, whether he liked it or not. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to tuck that scrap of fabric into his pocket and follow the trail left by the circus gang. Maybe some foolish weakness of his heart, maybe just a whim. Maybe destiny. But lately, it was feeling more and more like a mistake.

Especially now, when his secret threatened to ruin this really quite nice friendship that he'd struck up with these girls. They'd hate him for sure now, now that they knew the truth. If one of them asked him, he couldn't deny it. There was no other option.

With the stars above him and the crickets singing, Daine mounted Red and put the camp behind him. Just as he should have done in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls wake up to an empty camp and talk about love

 

The camp smelled... _different_ when Emma awoke the next morning. It took her a few moments to figure out why but, after a few deep inhales, she finally managed to put her finger on it. Usually, of a morning, the camp was tainted by the smell of cigarette smoke, curling around like a stain on the air not unlike the way that it stained the fingers of the users yellow. It reminded her of her bar, if she was being completely honest, or of the scent of... that place that she could never quite remember. Emma rolled onto her back, then sat up and crawled out of her tent. Louisa was already there, staring around fretfully as she wrung her hands together.

"Louisa?" Emma asked, and yawned. "What's wrong?" Louisa turned to her, brown eyes huge behind her glasses.

"He's gone," said Louisa, her voice shaky. "Daine's gone, he must have left during the night, oh, I do hope he's not in trouble or that he hasn't gone too far."

"Hey," said Emma, approaching Louisa to rest a hand gently on her newfound friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, he's a big boy, he can look after himself. I mean, he's definitely big. No wonder he never slept in a tent, his head'd hit the roof just sitting there." Louisa gave a little laugh that sounded like a sob, and Emma sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"I just hope that what I said last night didn't upset him," said Louisa, wiping her eyes beneath her glasses. "I-I didn't mean to insinuate that he's the other woman- well, other man, I guess, in this case, but-"

"Look, I may not remember much about my brother," said Emma, standing in front of Louisa and gripping her by the shoulders. Louisa gazed tearily into her eyes. "But I know that he's not just some charlatan always after the next thing. Well, okay, he used to get around back when I knew him, but we were young then. Kids. I mean, I dunno if he went all the way with them, but I can put two and two together and he definitely came back smelling of perfume that wasn’t his a lot of times. That and I saw the way he flirted with others. But the way he changed his route specifically so that he'd come to New Jorvik more often, well, that means something. My brother is nothing if not unpredictable, so for him to keep returning to one place..."

"But if he truly did love Jack," said Louisa, "why would he just- leave? Jack wasn't unpleasant, I'm sure it wasn't something that Jack said or did. Unless Ydris wanted Jack to leave with him and Jack refused, or he got cold feet."

"I dunno," said Emma, looking down at her bare feet. "I... I don't wanna say anything bad about Daine, on account of we don't know him and shouldn't judge, but who says that Daine didn't turn Ydris' eye?"

"W-well," Louisa stammered, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear, "Daine isn't exactly... well, he's definitely-"

"He's hot," Emma finished. "It's okay, you can say it, you have eyes."

"Yes," said Louisa, colour tinting her cheeks the same colour as the sunrise that was currently colouring the horizon behind her. "He is. So I suppose that he could have caught Ydris' eye."

"My brother always did have a preference for pretty women and... muscles on his men," said Emma. "It was the one thing we disagreed on."

"What do you mean?" Louisa asked.

"I prefer muscular women and pretty boys," said Emma. Louisa blinked at her, eyes huge.

"I-I didn't know that you were... so inclined," said Louisa.

"Oh, my brother and I can fall for anyone, only I prefer women and he prefers men," said Emma. "Evidently, considering he's engaged to a guy. Or was. And hey, I approved of the guy, not that I said anything to him. Maybe I should have, and I was going to, but... then all that shit with Dark Corps happened and I never got a chance."

"Oh," said Louisa. "I'm sorry that you missed your chance."

"And if Ydris had married Jack, the plan was to show up at his wedding all 'ta-da, hi Ydris, remember me? I'm your long-lost sister Emma!' Only the coward ran off," said Emma, scowling when she'd finished. "But hey, now that I'm with you guys, we can finally track down my brother and ask him what's going on. And reveal myself, in dramatic fashion."

"Right," said Louisa, nodding. "Though, it might be just me and you now."

"Ha, if you think so," said Emma. Louisa frowned at her in confusion. Emma grinned. "I tracked my brother across the west once I sobered up and remembered him, so I guess you can say that I'm a pretty decent tracker. We'll find our man, and then we'll find his man."

"Are you sure?" Louisa asked.

"Yeah," said Emma, nodding. "I've actually been watching Red the whole time, seeing what hoofprints he leaves. It helps that he's wearing shoes from Roo, I recognise the little star-shaped marking on one of the shoes. Now." She clapped a hand on Louisa's shoulder. "Make us some breakfast and let's move out!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Louisa, smiling warmly at her. Emma grinned, then headed back into her tent to get changed and hunt for their breakfast.

"So," said Louisa over a breakfast of some small birds that Emma had found and some beans, "why haven't you found yourself a paramour yet? Or a partner?"

"Same reason my brother never picked anyone up before Jack," said Emma, shrugging. "I'm always on the road, no time for a partner. That and... well." She looked into the fire, eyes watering at the memories. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine," said Louisa. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"Naw, it's okay," said Emma, waving her off. She gave a deep sigh. "I guess, after my past that I can't even remember, I just don't want anyone to get too close. I think I came from a gang." Louisa gaped at her, dismayed.

"You?" Louisa asked. Emma nodded.

"Yep, little old me," said Emma. "I can't remember that, though, like I said. I just remember fear and sadness and then a lotta booze." She shook her head sadly.

"That's so sad," said Louisa.

"Yep, I drank my pain away and forgot my past, and now I work surrounded by the stuff," said Emma. "I don't touch it much anymore, though. Not after that murderous hangover. But working in saloons is a good way of gathering information."

"I'll bet," said Louisa, nodding.

"So I went town to town, gathering information, going wherever my brother went or was rumoured to go," said Emma. "As soon as I heard of him in another area, I left. But last I heard of him, he'd taken off like the hounds of hell were at his heels."

"Well, it wasn't members of The Outlaw Ladies," said Louisa. "If that's what you're worried about. Oh, what if that's what Daine's worried about too?"

"Likely," said Emma, nodding. Louisa gasped.

"Oh no, and after I mentioned them, he's probably worried sick!" said Louisa. "We have to find him right now and explain."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me finish eating first," said Emma, gnawing at a piece of meat. "Say, by the way, those fears about Jack's friends are unfounded, right?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Louisa, nodding. "Last I heard, the Outlaw Ladies were finally brought to justice for the various crimes that they'd committed over the years. Even Zelda was convicted for gambling. Daine has nothing to worry about when it comes to them."

"That should ease his mind some," said Emma. She sucked the fat from her fingers, then tossed the last of the bones into the fire. "Alright, let's skedaddle." She rose to her feet, wiping her hands on her pants. "We've not a moment to lose if we're to catch our man, as you'd put it." Louisa smiled.

Louisa had expected travelling with Emma to be quiet, but it was anything but. Though, it was a little more difficult to keep Trouble in line without Red snapping at him or Daine glaring at him. Champagne was pretty good, though, giving the troublesome gelding a few annoyed looks as the four of them made decent headway. Emma was as good at tracking as she'd claimed, easily able to pick out where a horse had gone. It helped that Daine also left a trail of cigarette butts behind him.

"This man smokes like a darn chimney," said Emma.

"Or it could be that he's just anxious," said Louisa. Emma nodded.

"True," said Emma. She looked at Louisa. "So, legend had it that you're a bit of a romantic." Louisa blushed.

"Who says that?" Louisa asked.

"Well, you seem to particularly enjoy stories involving a lost love, and you're always on at the blacksmith to get back with the lawyer or just hook up already," said Emma.

"Well, I'm very happy with my love, so I figure that everyone deserves that happiness," said Louisa. "Which was why I was so heartbroken when Ydris cancelled his engagement to Jack. The way Daine looks when you talk about Ydris, though... he loves him."

"I know," said Emma. "He acts all cool and aloof but that man's smitten as a kitten."

"Have you ever felt that way?" Louisa asked. Emma looked down at the ground, ensuring that they were still following the correct trail.

"No," said Emma. "And like I said, I haven't exactly had time or means to settle down. It's just been me and Champagne since I left the gang. I think. Oh, sure, there's been some pretty boys and some handsome girls who've caught my eye, some of whom I've gotten to know a little more intimately, if you catch my drift, but nothing serious. Once we find my brother, though... I dunno, maybe it'll change."

"Well, you're welcome to stay in New Jorvik, I'm sure," said Louisa. "The townsfolk love you."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say," said Emma, blushing.

"No, I mean it," said Louisa. "You came in just when we needed a new bartender. I remember that day well, Jack announced his retirement and suddenly you rose to your feet from a seat at the back of your bar and said that you'd like to run the bar if the job was available."

"The job fell right into my lap," said Emma. "And I've enjoyed it ever since. Even if the bed does still reek of fox."

"That's not a bad thing," said Louisa. Emma laughed.

"Says the woman who feeds every feral cat in the area," said Emma. Louisa blushed.

"I'll have you know that I also trap them and take them to Dr Eiren for spaying and neutering and having their shots," said Louisa. Emma laughed.

"You're still a crazy cat lady," said Emma. "You and Lisa should adopt a kid one day, though. I think it'd suit you."

"That's nice of you to say," said Louisa.

"No, really," said Emma, turning in her saddle to face Louisa. "There's sure to be plenty of orphans after the battle, sad as that is. Maybe Miranda knows of some? She ran the brothel here, right?"

"Yes, which she's since turned into a proper boarding house," said Louisa, nodding.

"Ask her," said Emma. "You'll be sure to bring a little baby into your life in no time."

"I-I'll ask Lisa about it when we get home," said Louisa, her cheeks burning from more than just the sun. The idea definitely held its appeal, but... she was still fixing up the ranch, and she could barely control Trouble (though he was being a bit better-behaved now), and you never knew what the future might bring... but it was definitely something that she wanted.

The two continued on in a thoughtful silence, always keeping an eye out for Daine. Emma could still see Red's tracks, though Louisa felt a nagging worry at the fact that he'd been travelling at a decent pace with no sign of slowing down. Even by the time the two stopped for a brief lunch of beans, the tracks still didn't slow down.

"He's running scared," said Emma as the tracks continued well past sunset. "That's no good."

"He hasn't eaten, hasn't rested, certainly hasn't had any water to drink," said Louisa, fiddling with the end of her braid. "What if he's hurt, what if he's passed out somewhere and we never find him, what if-"

"Hey," said Emma, touching Louisa's hand gently. "We'll find him, don't worry. And hey, if he's that bad, I'm sure you can nurse him back to health. Your girlfriend's skill surely must have rubbed off on you." Louisa's cheeks heated.

"Was that a-" Louisa asked, and Emma grinned fiendishly.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, giving her a wink. Louisa stared at her hands, blushing.

They camped under the stars again that night, just the two of them. As she fell into an uneasy sleep, Louisa dearly hoped that Daine hadn't run into any trouble. That he wasn't dead at the bottom of a ravine. That he hadn't fallen off at a river crossing and been swept away. That he hadn't run into any bandits. She trusted him to know how to look after himself, of course, but...

She was a worrier, she couldn't help it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion happens!

The sun had barely risen, yet Louisa knew that today would be a scorcher, as they said back where she'd come from. They'd stopped in an area that was mostly desert with only a few scrubby patches of grass for the horses to attempt to eat, pitching their tents between some high rock stacks. Ordinarily, Louisa wouldn't have been up yet, but she'd tossed and turned all night, plagued by thoughts of what might be happening to Daine, out there all alone. Had he been around, Daine surely would have chided her for having such thoughts, such fears. As Emma had said, Daine was a big boy and could look after himself. But still, Louisa couldn't stop the nagging worry, couldn't quite dispel the fears of what could very well be happening to Daine. Especially on a day that promised to be as hot as today. There was no water now, not while they were in this desert-like area. Oh, what Louisa wouldn't give for some cool relief right now, a cool creek to dip her feet into, a nice, cold bath.

At the sound of movement behind where she sat on a stone by the spot where a campfire should have been were it not for the lack of trees or any other kind of wood, Louisa turned around and was a little surprised to see Emma emerging from her tent.

"Louisa," said Emma, blinking in the early morning sunlight. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," said Louisa. "I was too worried about Daine. So as soon as I saw light coming through the walls of my tent, I gave up on sleep and came out here to see if we could make a fire and have some breakfast."

"Well, if we sit a can of beans on a rock, it'll warm up before too long," said Emma, shrugging. "In this heat, anyway."

"I know," said Louisa, a faint smile touching her lips. "But I want to get going before it gets too hot. Daine probably did that, assuming he isn't..."

"Hey, you always have to assume the best," said Emma, touching her on the shoulder. "That's how you get through the day." She walked over to where they'd left the saddlebags, rummaging through them until she pulled out a can of beans for each of them. She pulled her small knife from its sheath on her boot and, after prying the lids off, carried the 'breakfast' over to Louisa, sitting on a rock opposite her.

"It'll do," said Louisa, looking glumly into her can of beans. "It'll have to do. And then we can get going and hopefully find Daine. And also hopefully find a water source so we can refill our canteens and let the horses have something to drink." They'd neglected to do that yesterday in her haste to find Daine, and now she regretted it. But Daine had been travelling so fast that he'd probably forgotten about it too, so they needed the water for him especially. Assuming they found him, and that he was in any state to drink water. And if he even wanted anything to do with them, and...

Thankfully, Emma chattered away over breakfast, distracting Louisa from her fears and thoughts. Louisa smiled pleasantly at her while they ate, letting the amusing stories lift her spirits.

"I have one for you," said Louisa, debating on if she should dry her licked-clean spoon on her skirts before putting it back in her saddlebag. "Not long after the Battle of New Jorvik, we needed a new mayor because Mayor Skoll was no longer trusted and fled town when the going got tough. Not Sigry, though. She helped rally the townspeople together, along with a few of the big heroes that I told you about the night before last and that Carina wrote about, and she kept morale high even when the worst looked certain to occur. Afterwards, she was surprised that the townspeople wanted her to be their mayor, but nobody else was. And then, she got an even greater surprise when her girlfriend, the new vet Dr Eiren, got down on one knee and proposed to her at a public event."

"Some of the townspeople still talk about the celebrations of that night, when they come into the saloon," said Emma. "It sounds like it was quite the party."

"Oh, it was," said Louisa, nodding. "And then people started asking when Lisa and I would get engaged."

"When are you?" Emma asked, smirking at her. Louisa blushed, looking down at her fingers. They were dirty, crescents of dirt under the fingernails.

"We haven't discussed that yet," said Louisa.

"Maybe when we get home from our journey?" Emma suggested. Louisa shrugged, though a smile touched her lips.

"Maybe," said Louisa. "But speaking of journey, we should head out. It's not going to get any cooler."

Though the horses protested at the lack of food and water, they still continued on obediently enough, Trouble flicking his tail and pinning his ears in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, boy," said Louisa, stroking a hand over his neck (significantly greyer than it had been, at least on the white patches). "We'll get you some food and water as soon as we find some, I promise."

Just as they'd feared and expected, the day grew hotter as they continued on their quest to find Daine. Louisa wished for shorter sleeves, while Emma wished for a cool glass of water and cooler clothing. Both of them felt the sun beating down on their backs, scorching their skin even through their clothing. Louisa had heard of mirages in the desert, and she dearly hoped that they wouldn't see one. From what she'd read, mirages didn't actually look like oases described in books and films, but rather just pools of water. But perhaps an oasis did exist in this desert, perhaps the ancient goddess Aideen, whom most Jorvegains believed in, had blessed this land with just a touch of greenery for lost, weary travellers. At least there was the small blessing of the lack of wind, making Red's hoofprints still stand out in the sand. With Emma leading, Louisa was left to wonder where Red was now, and how far they'd gotten.

 

 

Daine hadn't slept a wink since he'd left the girls. At first, it had been out of fear that they'd come after him and accuse him of breaking up an engagement, that Louisa would smite him for hurting her friend. Or the fear that Jack's friends would come after him, the other friends that weren't as kind as Louisa. That they'd join up with the Soldiers and shoot him dead on the spot. That he'd never see Cloud again, and that last thought had almost been enough to make him turn around and head back for New Jorvik. Because surely, the wound would have healed by now. But again, thoughts of Jack's friends had stopped him. The knowledge that Jack had come from New Jorvik and probably was well-liked there, and that somehow, they'd know what Daine had done. Or maybe Ydris had been at fault, maybe Ydris would do that to him too, maybe all of this was a waste and that he should just give up and-

And. And what? Where else could Daine go? For so long, he'd been intent on joining Ydris, on escaping that life together with him. That had been why he'd gone back, why he'd even started following that trail. But if Ydris didn't want him, then what else could Daine possibly do? Run until the Soldiers were finally all rounded up and jailed? That could take years. Kill them all? Impossible. Join another gang? No, he couldn't do that again. But whatever else he did, he'd always have the Soldiers at his back, always be running from them, always be looking over his shoulder and doubting and second-guessing and-

A scary thought suddenly entered his mind, chilling his blood and making Daine freeze with a gasp. Red seemed relieved for the respite, his gallop dropping back to a walk. His head hung low, foam flecking his sides from the hard run.

What if the Soldiers found the girls? They'd be defenseless, one was a simple farm girl, the other the owner of a saloon. And sure, the saloon owner was probably well-used to dealing with nefarious types or the odd scuffle that broke out in her bar, but Louisa? Sweet, little Louisa who couldn't physically harm a rabbit? She reminded him of his-

Cursing, Daine swung Red around, ignoring the horse's protests but for a whispered apology, and rode hard back in the direction that he'd come. If he left those two on their own, out here in the wilds, they'd be easy pickings for the Soldiers or any gang who found them. And Daine didn't want to be the one to tell his paramour that he was the reason that his sister had been killed.

Louisa had thought that mirages were just supposed to be false reflections of water. They'd found the real water, though, a small oasis fringed with ferns and palms with a pool of water in the middle. The girls and horses had both drunk deeply and were now resting their weary selves in the shade of the palms. But now, Louisa shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked at the horizon. At the cloud of dust, with a spot of red in the middle that she recognised. In the time that it took her to clean her glasses on her now-damp shirt (the girls had both poured water from the canteens over themselves after refilling them from the spring), the shape was closer and she recognised the bedraggled-looking man who sat astride the horse.

Red skidded to a stop, squealing and rolling his eyes, as Daine pulled him up hard by the other horses and dismounted, almost tumbling from the saddle. Red snapped at Trouble, who this time had the good sense to merely pin his ears and move away from the angry gelding. Daine stumbled, Louisa catching him and immediately fussing over how warm and burned his skin was, the blisters that were already forming from being under the sun for so long.

"You're okay," Daine croaked, his throat feeling as dry as dust. Louisa led him over to the oasis and let him drink his fill, rubbing his back as he drank from the canteen and then refilled it again several times.

"Of course she's okay, she's got me," said Emma.

"Thought the... Soldiers had..." Daine murmured, lifting the canteen to his lips again. He licked lips that were just beginning to feel something other than dry.

"What? Why would that gang be after us?" Emma asked with a shudder. Louisa looked confused.

"The Soldiers?" Louisa echoed. But then she shook her head. "Not right now, we need to get some food into this poor man and then get him to bed." Daine almost choked on a sob, but splashed water over his face and rubbed it in to hide the tears that he wiped away.

"Is there food?" Daine asked, his voice a little more solid. He sounded whiny, like a child begging for something, and he hated it.

"We still have some beans," said Louisa. "But there's also some fruit growing from the plants here, and some nuts. Why, if I weren't so logical-minded, I'd almost put it down to a blessing from Aideen herself. Or magic."

"Anything will do," said Daine. Now that he'd hydrated, his stomach had roared to life, reminding him that he hadn't eaten a thing since dinner a few nights ago. Perhaps that was why his mind was so frazzled, letting anxiety take over. That and the sun.

The meal of fruit, nuts, berries, and beans wasn't anywhere near a traditional dinner, and yet, Daine had never felt quite so content as he unrolled his bedroll in the shade between two palms, sheltered by ferns. He groaned as his body relaxed upon finally stopping to rest. The ground wasn't a bed, but it was blissful after the past almost two days.

"You can sleep now," said Louisa, kneeling between the ferns at Daine's side. Her hand, when she placed it on his forehead, was cool. Daine closed his eyes, reminded of being a boy with a fever when his mother would place a cold cloth on his forehead.That brought on the tears, rolling down his cheeks into his hair. But Daine was just exhausted enough to slip into sleep anyway.

As he did, he heard a voice singing softly to him. His mother's voice. No... Louisa's voice.

_"The day is done, your time has come_

_You battled hard, the war is won_

_You did your worst_

_You tried your best_

_Now it's time to rest_

_Now it’s time to rest_

_See the fire in your eyes_

_See the fire in your eyes_

_See the fire in your eyes_

_See the fire in your eyes"_

As he finally let sleep claim him for the first time in days, Daine felt like he was a boy again. In bed, sick from heat exhaustion or some other illness, resting while his mother sang softly to him and made him feel like everything would be okay again. And maybe everything would be okay. Maybe, just once, things could go his way. He could only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daine wakes up and gets served some truth. Also, some nuts and berries and fresh water.

Louisa tried not to show her surprise when she rose from her tent the next morning to find that both horse and rider were still there. But she was surprised, pleasantly so, that Daine was still unconscious between the palms and ferns. She leaned over, checking on him, but didn't make too much noise. She didn't want to wake him, especially not with how frazzled he'd looked the day before. She resisted the urge to check his temperature with her hand, knowing that his skin would feel hot anyway. He looked as red as the sunrise had this morning, still lighting the camp in its rosy glow.

"How's the patient?" Emma asked once Louisa had returned to their tiny campfire on the far edge of the oasis.

"Still sleeping," said Louisa, not taking any offense to Emma's teasing. She was dating the town medic, after all, some jokes about that were only to be expected. And she had gotten up several times during the night to check on him. "I know that he wants to move on, but... he should rest."

"I won't argue," said Emma, shrugging. "He can sleep as long as he needs to. And I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer, just quietly." Louisa smiled.

"It is a lovely little place, isn't it?" said Louisa. "It's been so long since I've tasted fresh fruit and water that's so fresh. Although, speaking of the water, I'm half-tempted to take a dip and wash the dust from the road off. But that would contaminate our water supply."

"Me too," said Emma, scratching at her long black hair. "I feel like I'm covered in dirt. Be good to have a decent bath."

"And Daine could use a good soaking," said Louisa. "It would cool his sunburn, if nothing else."

"Does that look like a man who bathes regularly to you?" Emma asked. "He'd probably hiss like a scalded cat if you put a bar of soap near him."

"I don't like that analogy," said Louisa.

"Sorry," said Emma. "Anyway, while I was off looking for food yesterday while you were caring for your cowboy, I saw some plants that I'm pretty sure your girlfriend's used before to treat sunburn."

"Oh, aloe vera?" Louisa asked, brightening up. "Where is it? That would be wonderful for Daine!"

"I'll show you," said Emma. They'd already eaten a breakfast of nuts and berries (Emma called it rabbit food, Louisa called it the most delicious thing she'd eaten in days), so Emma was easily able to lead Louisa away from the campsite and along a trail that she'd taken through the grove of trees.

"Oh, that is aloe vera, good find," said Louisa, seeing the pale green, spiked leaves of the plant. She broke off a leaf, rubbing the broken end over the burned skin of her neck and face. It felt heavenly, soothing the burned skin. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, I'm glad I remembered it properly," said Emma. "At least, I hope we did and you didn't just rub a poisonous plant on your face."

"Lisa's used it on me plenty of times after I've come home sunburnt from working outside all day, so I know exactly what it looks and smells like," said Louisa. "And feels like."

"Should we pick some more now?" Emma asked.

"Um... probably not," said Louisa. "We don't know when he'll wake up, after all, and it could dry out."

"Good point," said Emma. "But at least we know where it is."

"That is a good thing," said Louisa, flashing her a smile. "And thank you again for finding it."

"Hey, no prob," said Emma, shrugging. "Glad I could help."

The girls returned to the oasis and chatted quietly while relaxing and enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. It was so good to rest their feet, to lie back in the grass and enjoy the cool shade, to have water and food right there. They could live quite peacefully here for some time. But, if Louisa remembered anything from her education back in Australia, she remembered that one could not live on fruit, nuts, berries and water alone. As wonderful as this was. And she knew that Daine would undoubtedly want to keep moving. More than that, she wanted to reunite Daine and Emma with Ydris, to bring a conclusion of some sort to their stories. After all, what good story didn't have an ending?

The sun had risen quite a distance into the sky by the time the girls heard a rustling in the bushes between the palms. Daine rose slowly, stiffly, to his feet, swaying and grabbing onto the trunk of one of the palms to hold himself up. He closed his eyes, groaning. Louisa immediately stood, hurrying over to him with a canteen of water in her hand.

"Daine, you're awake!" said Louisa, her smile so bright that Daine almost squinted at it. He turned his head away, closing his eyes against the swimming in his head. He felt almost hungover, but knew that it was just from a lack of water. It wouldn't be the first time. He held his hand out mutely, wordlessly asking for the water, and gave a grateful nod when Louisa pressed the cool canteen into his hand. He tried to drink slowly, but gulped it down in the end. He felt much better, though, despite the stiffness in his limbs and muscles from riding so hard for so long and then stopping.

"Oh my gosh, it's the walking dead!" said Emma with a laugh. Daine rolled his eyes at her as he took a seat by the pool of water and dipped the canteen in to refill it.

"How are you feeling, Daine?" Louisa asked, handing him some nuts and berries. Daine ate, his stomach still cramping from hunger.

"Better," said Daine. "Thanks." Louisa beamed at him.

"I'm so glad to hear," said Louisa. "Emma found some aloe vera, too, so I can help out with your awful sunburn unless you'd rather put it on yourself."

"Sure I can't just soak in this pool?" Daine asked. Louisa shook her head.

"That's our drinking water, so I'd prefer not to," said Louisa. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a nice stream or river at some point. You'll be able to bathe before we meet your beau." Daine said nothing, only looked longingly into the water.

"We should talk about him, by the way," said Emma, joining them by the pool. Daine looked a little uncomfortable, and Louisa was willing to bet that he was seriously contemplating sinking beneath the surface to escape this conversation. She felt sorry for him, honestly.

"Yes, we should," said Louisa. "Especially since you left so suddenly." It didn't escape Daine's notice that he had a girl on either side of him, trapping him. Anxiety made him want to run, but he'd done that already. Besides, he was too sore right now to move much, let alone run away again.

"Sorry," said Daine. "I was... scared. That you'd hate me."

"Hate you?" Louisa asked. "Why, the way you're talking, Ydris left you behind like he left Jack behind. And yes, the timeline does seem to work against you, but..."

"My brother wasn't like that," said Emma. "He isn't the type of guy to just abandon someone like that. I'm sure that something else happened, something to make him leave Jack. Maybe someone threatened him or he and Jack drifted apart or..." She shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think you're the homewrecker here."

"That's nice of you to say," said Daine. He wished that he could believe it, but...

"Did he say anything to you when you last saw him?" Emma asked. Now Daine wished that he could slide into the water and disappear.

"We didn't really talk," said Daine, hoping that they'd get the message. Judging by their awkward silence, they got the message loud and clear.

"Well," said Louisa. "Regardless, I felt like I should also put your mind at ease about some other concerns that you probably had. Especially after I mentioned Jack's friends." Daine tensed.

"I was a bit concerned about that," said Daine.

"Well, worry no more," said Louisa. "Jack's friends are no longer in the picture. Izabella and Zelda were both jailed for breaking the law, Izabella for being a member of the Outlaw Ladies and committing crimes with them, and Zelda for gambling debts and cheating at cards." The last of the tension in Daine ran out like water from a burst dam as he sagged his shoulders.

"Maybe Ydris didn't like his fiance hanging out with ne'er-do-wells," said Emma. "It could happen."

"I guess we'll find out when we find him," said Daine. "If he wants to talk to us."

"Oh, I have ways of making people talk," said Emma. Louisa laughed at the threat in her voice, and even Daine cracked a tiny smile.

"You're safe, Daine," said Louisa. "At least, from Jack's friends."

"And we don't blame you for my brother's actions," said Emma. "Or at least, I don't, and I'm pretty sure that Louisa doesn't either."

"She's right," said Louisa. "I don't blame you, Daine. You didn't know that he was engaged when you..."

"Shared his silk sheets," said Emma. Louisa blushed as red as Daine's skin.

"Yes," said Louisa. "You didn't know that he was engaged, did you?"

"He wasn't wearing a ring," said Daine. "He didn't mention anyone, either."

"My brother was many things, but he was loyal when he had his heart set on someone," said Emma. "Not that he ever did. He never wanted to settle down, always looking for the next cheap thrill because of our family." She rubbed her arm, feeling uncomfortable talking about this. "But I hear that he left that life behind. Around the same time that he broke off his engagement, actually. Or a bit after." She furrowed her brow.

"He was part of a circus," said Daine.

"Yep, I know that from the poster you showed me," said Emma. "My family used that all the time. He was the star attraction, I remember that much. A beautiful circus, hiding a heart of evil." She made a face. "I need a drink."

"Let me know when you find a saloon," said Daine. Emma blinked at him.

"Was that a joke?" Emma asked.

"Hold on," said Louisa. "Daine, do you know what month it was when you met Ydris?"

"No," said Daine. "But he was still part of the Circus."

"Then you could be a rebound!" said Emma. Daine frowned at her.

"Thanks?" said Daine.

"Though, that doesn't explain everything," said Louisa. "Can I mention what I found in your saddlebags, Daine?"

"Thought you weren't snooping," said Daine.

"I wasn't," said Louisa. "I swear I was just looking for an axe to start collecting some firewood."

"Could you really cut it, though?" Daine asked. Louisa almost glared at him.

"I work with horses all day, I've been fixing up my ranch for nearly a year, I think I can handle chopping up some wood," said Louisa. "But my point remains. It might be a clue."

"What clue?" Emma asked.

"Fine," said Daine, his blush heating the skin on his cheeks uncomfortably. "Ydris left a scrap of his bedsheet behind, at the last place I saw him."

"Which was?" Emma prompted.

"Fucked if I know," said Daine. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to place names, I didn't even go looking for that, it just happened. But did he do that before? Leave mementos?"

"No," said Emma. "He didn't. He'd just have his fun and then move on, leaving the men or women with nothing but memories."

"He left Jack a vial of some weird purple liquid after they first… you know," said Louisa, blushing. "Jack used to wear it around his neck. Course, he threw that out after the engagement was called off. It was winter, I remember now because everyone warned Jack not to leave on account of snow making travel difficult but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out."

"There was no snow when I met him," said Daine. "It'd just stopped."

"Then you were a rebound," said Emma.

"Maybe he does feel something for you," said Louisa at the same time. "Well, maybe not love, he's just broken up with his last flame, but he's definitely interested if he left you that gift."

"Maybe," said Daine. But he'd be lying if he said that his heart didn't feel just that little bit lighter, if he said that the weight hadn’t suddenly been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time since he'd left the Soldiers, bleeding and bruised, the first time since he'd first caught a whiff of Ydris' trail, he felt hope.

"Let's rest for the day and start out in the morning," said Louisa.

"I agree," said Emma. "If he wants you to find him, he won't go too far."

"It's an advanced version of playing hard to get," said Louisa. "An elaborate dance." Her eyes shone, and Emma could already see her writing this epic tale of love.

"From what I saw of him, that doesn't surprise me," said Daine. "We can rest, though. I don't know if I'd be able to travel under the sun, hurting as much as I do."

"Good choice," said Louisa.

"It's easier than fighting her on it," said Emma. Daine smirked,watching her rise to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Louisa asked.

"Going to catch lunch and dinner," said Emma. "I saw a few animals here while I was having a look around this morning, and now that Daine's up, I don't need to worry about waking him."

"Have fun with that," said Louisa, watching as Emma walked away. Then, she was surprised to feel Daine move a little closer to her. His body radiated heat from his sunburn, making her concerned all over again.

"Thank you for looking after me," said Daine, his voice a low rumble. "You remind me of my mother."

"I get that a lot," said Louisa, watching the ripples in the water from tiny insects. "I just like looking after other people. Not that you can't look after yourself, but..."

"I needed it," said Daine. "Yesterday, I needed it."

"And right now, you need that aloe vera," said Louisa. "Have you ever used it before?"

"No," said Daine.

"It's really simple to use, you just rub it on your skin," said Louisa. "And it feels divine. If you wait here, I'll get some for you."

"You really trust me enough to leave me here alone?" Daine asked. "After I ran away last time?"

"Yes," said Louisa. "I do. Just like I trusted that you weren't someone who knowingly broke up someone else's relationship."

"I really hope Emma's right," said Daine. "And you. I just..."

"I know," said Louisa. "You've found a good thing, and now you're worried that you've taken someone else's good thing away from them. I've heard that tale many a time before."

"Does it end well?" Daine asked.

"Usually," said Louisa. "I hope this one does, too. Someone as troubled as you deserves a good thing in their life. Now, I'll get that aloe vera for you."

Daine watched Louisa walk away, picking her way through the foliage. His mind still spun with the revelations that had just occurred, at the bright spark of hope that maybe, hopefully, this would all be okay. That he wasn't just a one night stand, wasn't a rebound. That he wasn't the other man in this relationship, the one who had taken someone else's good thing.

That Ydris had fallen for Daine just as hard and fast as Daine had fallen for Ydris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a town not too terribly far away, a magician sits and thinks

 

In a town not too terribly far away from the oasis where the cowboy and his companions were resting their weary feet, another strange, sad man sat alone at a bar, gazing dismally into his whiskey. Or so it would appear to the other patrons. The truth was that, along with the Eternally Filthy Glass that he'd gifted to a certain bar-owner as a joke when first they'd met, this man had a twin to that glass- one that would enable him to see through the liquid into other liquid. Of course, a few times, he'd seen things that he didn't want to see when scrying upon subjects of interest to him, but usually, he saw nothing.

Today, though? Today, Ydris had seen the face of the man who'd awoken something inside of him, a fire. It was while he'd been scrying upon arriving at this bar, gazing into what had then been a tumbler half-full of whiskey. He didn't know why he kept looking, honestly. He shouldn't be. But something kept drawing Ydris back to look for Daine, to catch a glimpse of those muscular arms, that dark, messy hair, those golden eyes that had made his heart skip a beat. And his heart had skipped a beat again this morning, when he'd gazed into the whiskey and could have sworn that Daine was staring right back at him. But of course, that couldn't possibly be- for all his secrets, all his positive attributes, Daine was perfectly human and wouldn't know how to scry. Probably didn't even know that it existed.

But it was probably creepy to be spying on Daine this much. And so Ydris downed the last of his whiskey, paid the barkeep, and headed back outside to his wagon, retrieving his hat and coat from their respective racks as he went.

Ydris loosed a heavy sigh as he closed the door of his wagon behind him. Zee was asleep outside, dozing as the stars came out above them. Removing his hat and coat once more, Ydris walked over to the table in the centre of his wagon and sat, his heart heavy in his chest. His hand reached for the deck of cards that he kept, the Tarot, the cards that he often used to tell the futures and fortunes of those who visited his wagon. As he flipped through them, Ydris closed his eyes, murmuring the words that he often murmured to his clients. As he did, memories flashed back to him of the many times he'd done this and the few times that it had meant something.

Blue eyes gazing across the table at him while Ydris had shuffled and then cut the cards. He still remembered that first fortune, too, the one that had told him the truth that he simply was not ready to face.

"You will find a greater purpose, but only after enduring pain. When the rider in black comes by your door, do not be afraid. Instead, challenge this rider to a duel. Only by facing your fear and overcoming your past can you find true happiness."

But Ydris had done none of that, had heeded none of this. Had only allowed fear to overrule his heart. The rider in black had, of course, been a member of the Circus, one who had threatened to hurt or even kill Jack if Ydris didn't stop changing the route of the Circus so that they could keep close to New Jorvik. It was too risky, he'd said, to keep on the same route, lest a rival gang or a group of do-gooders figure out their route and try to ambush them. Ydris should have left then.

But he hadn't. Instead, Ydris had let fear overrule his heart and had sacrificed Jack for his own safety. But by Aideen, that night still hung heavy on his mind. The way that his heart had broken even as he'd spoken the words, the way that Jack's face had fallen, the way that they'd both been crying and begging the other not to go. But at last, the truth had come out and shattered everything that had ever existed between them.

"I'm part of a gang, Jack, the Circus of Dreams, and they don't like that I've continuously altered our route to come back here. I love you but they've threatened to kill you or me or even both of us if this continues. So I see no other choice than to leave you," Ydris had said, somehow managing to speak beyond the tears clogging his voice, his throat, blurring his vision so that Jack was little more than a vague shape in front of him.

"So you're going to be a coward, then, huh?" Jack had asked. "You're going to leave me instead of them?"

"If I leave them, they'll kill me!" Ydris had shot back at him, unable to meet Jack's gaze, to see the hurt written there, to see if his fiance (probably soon to be ex) was as hurt as he was.

"Coward," Jack had muttered, and tossed something at Ydris' feet. Something small, something that had meant so much and now meant just as much but in the worst way. "Fuck off, then."

And Ydris had left, like the coward that he was. Had slipped out the door and back into his wagon. He'd thought that maybe it was okay, that maybe everything would be fine. But then, he'd heard a glass shattering against the wall of Jack’s simple quarters above the bar, and had known what it was. His heart had shattered along with it, it seemed, and Ydris had spent the majority of the rest of that day in tears, feeling his heart torn in two, feeling guilt and shame and regret wash over him in the most painful ways.

He'd left the ring in the dust behind him, and had changed his blue silk sheets for purple ones. Had gotten rid of everything blue in his wagon, every little reminder of Jack.

The weeks had passed, and Ydris had thought that he'd gotten over the heartbreak, that he'd finally moved on. But then, in a rash, impulsive visit to New Jorvik, Ydris had hidden at the back of a crowded bar, one that had once housed the love of his life. But the raven-haired woman behind the bar was not Eden, and there was no Jack in sight. No fox, either. No, the woman behind the bar was Ydris' sister, and he knew what that meant. But still, he'd asked, perhaps out of some masochistic desire to get what he deserved.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened to the previous owner of this place?" Ydris had asked an unfamiliar woman with dark skin and dark hair. She'd turned filmed-over eyes to him.

"Well, I haven't seen him," the girl had said. "But last I heard, he left town bound for England. Apparently, someone broke his heart and, after his friends were jailed for their past crimes, he had nothing keeping him here. So he put the bar up for sale and took his fox and his belongings and money, and left. A pity- I liked his fox, not that mama ever let me in here to see it."

"O-oh," Ydris had said, and just like that, his heart, which he'd thought to be healed had split open again, pouring forth regrets and guilt and self-loathing. Jack had left, and there was now nothing that Ydris could do about it. No winning him back, even if he'd left the gang then and there. No way to find him. And Jack probably wouldn't have wanted him back anyway.

And so, Ydris had thrown himself at anyone who came to his wagon or, when the Circus set up somewhere, to his fortune telling tent. He'd bedded more men and women (mostly men) in that time than ever before, and still, none of them had made him feel as Jack had.

Until a cowboy with dust in his tangled black hair had walked into his fortune teller's tent and asked for a palm reading. That had been the first time in months that Ydris' heart had truly beaten again, the first time that his weary, battered soul had awoken and taken notice.

But he'd left him, too. Left him with nothing more than a scrap of his bedsheet as... what? A memento? A token? It had been a whim, some foolish desire, perhaps, for Daine to find the scrap of silk and somehow manage to track Ydris with it. As though he were nothing more than a dog. Or at least, that was what Ydris' mind told him in moments where the dark thoughts crept up on him and left him bedridden for days, unwilling and unable to leave his wagon. Perhaps he'd been mourning, perhaps guilt had slammed into him so hard that he couldn't deal with it. Perhaps he deserved it.

Ydris had been surprised, then, when Daine had turned up in a town that the Circus was in. He'd seen that familiar tall profile, easy to see thanks to Daine being taller than most other men, and his heart had stuttered in his chest. And yet, instead of staying, instead of reuniting with Daine, Ydris had left. For good. Perhaps because of his fear of the Circus, of what had happened with Jack happening again. Perhaps because he'd honestly thought that he didn't deserve Daine. Because he didn't, not really. Whatever Daine had built him up to be, Ydris couldn't be that. Or maybe Daine was going to hurt him, to punish him for running away.

Whatever the reason, Ydris had fallen into this game of cat and mouse with Daine. Ydris being the mouse, of course, and Daine the stealthy cat chasing him. Part of Ydris wanted to be caught, but another part, the larger part, wanted to run, didn't want to let Daine in, didn't want to let Daine down or face his wrath for abandoning him. By Aideen, he should have asked Daine to follow him.

Rising from his table and casting his cards down, Ydris began to make himself a paltry meal of the few groceries that he'd bought in this town. He still told a few fortunes, though he didn't turn tricks anymore. He didn't want anyone else to touch him in the way that Daine had, didn't want to risk sullying what could be something great. Even if a large part of him thought that it could never be. But he couldn't resist the urge to take another peek, even if all he'd see would be the stars above the oasis that was a few days' ride from here. That was, assuming that the group didn't stay a little longer. Ydris wanted them to stay a little longer, honestly. Because maybe, if he stayed still long enough, he could get used to it. Maybe it would be easier to resist the urge to run.

And so, Ydris opened the cabinet above his tiny kitchen sink, the door of the cabinet decorated with beautiful stained glass in a carnival pattern, and reached in. His hand closed around the glass, the one that he'd left on the bar (which would be gone the next time the bartender looked), and Ydris drew the artefact down. He filled it with water from the faucet, and then set it down beside his dinner plate on the table.

Peering into the water, Ydris saw stars reflected back at him. He wished, not for the first time, that he could hear what was said through the scrying glass, but alas, he could only see. He only knew that it was an oasis because he recognised the arching fronds of the palm trees hanging over the water, remembered them from when he'd stopped to rest and water Zee on his journey across the desert.

Ydris ate, wishing, perhaps foolishly, that he could be eating with Daine. Wondered what Daine was eating. Wondered why his heart had moved on so quickly, wondered if it was just his body. Wondered if perhaps he was so desperate to distract himself from his own pain that he'd jump on the first person who expressed a genuine desire to travel with him.

Wondered if he should have said yes, all that time ago, instead of pushing Daine away. The cards had not told him, they never told him what to do. But then, he'd always had a little trouble seeing his own future. Except for that time long ago, when Jack's cards had warned him of the heartbreak and Ydris had been too foolish to do anything about it.

It was only when he'd finished eating that Ydris realised that he'd drawn himself a fortune after all. He touched the cards, feeling that familiar tingle of knowledge shiver up from his fingers and into his mind.

"You will find what you seek, but only if you stop running. Stop, and face the truth. Let what you seek come to you. Do not let fear overrule you this time. Should you fail this time, you will know only misery."

Closing his eyes, Ydris gathered up the cards and resisted the urge to toss them across the room. Instead, he clenched his fist around them, bending the cardboard. But then, he let his grip loosen, the cards spilling across the table. Stay and face his past, or leave and never know happiness again?

Deep down, Ydris knew what he had to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting but restless, Daine decides to give the girls a crash course in self-defense.

 

For a moment when Daine awoke, he had no idea where he was. There were some beautiful places in New Jorvik and the lands surrounding that township, to be sure, but he was pretty sure that he'd remember a place like this one. Awakening to the sound of insects softly humming, the twitter of birdsong, the scent of water and fresh fruit and grass and trees mingling with the scents of horses…

Daine opened his eyes and sat up, inhaling deeply of the fresh morning air. His body still felt sore from being in the saddle and the sun for so long, but frequent reapplications of that aloe vera yesterday had certainly helped to soothe the sting of his sunburn. Another application this morning, he knew, would allow him to be able to bend his elbows and knees with little to no difficulty. But getting up was still a hassle involving much grunting and pain.

"Daine, good morning," said Louisa, smiling at him from where she sat by the pool of water. Daine didn't smile easily, and he still didn't now, though he did nod in acknowledgement of his travelling companion.

"Where’s the stuff?" Daine asked, turning to Louisa after looking around the pool of water for the wonderful plant whose name he'd already forgotten.

"Oh, the aloe vera?" Louisa asked. Daine nodded and Louisa rose to her feet, heading into the trees surrounding the oasis to pluck some fresh aloe for Daine's sunburn. She handed it to him, to which he grunted and nodded in acknowledgement before running the ends of the broken-off leaf over his scalded skin. He could have sworn that it hissed.

"Daine, good morning!" Emma greeted him cheerily as she walked out of the trees with a brace of rabbits slung over her shoulder. "I've got breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving," said Daine, making his way over to the campfire. Louisa joined him, and Daine remembered the brief fear he'd harboured that the woman had romantic thoughts in mind for him. Now, though he knew that wasn't and had never been the case, he still felt the sting of guilt, almost (but not quite) as painful as the sunburn, at the thought that he'd very nearly dismissed her as some- what, moon-eyed girl?

"How'd you sleep?" Emma asked. "Because you snore like a bear. But don't worry, my brother does too, he won't mind." She winked, and Daine regretted falling asleep early the night before. But he'd been tired and hurting, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Hey, we all do," said Louisa, her hands on her hips for a moment before she got back to cooking the rabbits that Emma had just got done preparing.

"I know, I just couldn't resist having a bit of fun with him," said Emma, poking her tongue out. She took a seat next to Daine, though not close enough to hurt his sunburn. Close enough to be annoying, though. Daine didn't like it when people got too close to him, and avoided them as a rule.

"What?" Daine asked when Emma wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to my brother when you see him?" Emma asked. "Now that we're pretty sure that he didn't use you to break up his engagement, anyway."

"Just going to ask him what the fuck he's doing," said Daine. "Why he left that bedsheet for me." He still had it tucked safely away in his saddlebags, and anxiety still tugged at him to get off his ass and follow the trail to Ydris before it grew cold, but... Louisa would probably tie him down and force him to rest if she had to.

"That sounds like a good place to start," said Emma, nodding. "Myself, I'm going to ask him if he knows anything about my past on account of my not remembering anything about it."

"Wish I could forget my past," Daine muttered. But he still felt fear at what Emma had revealed to him about hers and Ydris' upbringing. Almost without meaning to, he voiced the question that had been playing on his mind for days, now. "The Circus... what do they do to deserters?"

"Oh, well, as long as we don't join a rival gang, we're fine," said Emma. "At least, that's what I think. From what I can vaguely remember. Then again, the Circus isn't exactly... too concerned about loyalty. Sure, they'd like us to be loyal to them and to not go anywhere, but it's not like we're branded or anything. Not like I've heard some other gangs doing." She grimaced at the thought.

"Well, that doesn't sound all too bad," said Louisa. "About the Circus, I mean."

"Yeah, especially if Ydris has left, which I'm pretty sure he has," said Emma. "Normally, where he goes, the Circus goes with him. But not lately. I haven't exactly seen the Circus since they've been avoiding New Jorvik for quite some time now, but from what I've heard, they're not going the same places that Ydris is. And he's moving too fast for me to do what I normally do, following him. He's definitely running, but from what?"

"His feelings," Daine wanted to say, but he kept silent. Instead, he said only, "Yeah, sure does sound like he's left."

"And I was wondering if maybe he and I could travel together," said Emma. "Brother and sister, against the world. But also... I like New Jorvik, so I might stay there. Might meet a lovely lady, fall in love. It seems to have been pretty good for other people looking for love, or not looking. Well, mostly, anyway. Maybe it's something in the water."

"Must be," said Louisa, nodding as she turned the rabbits on their spit. Daine noticed, with a touch of pride, that Louisa didn't seem quite so green at handling game now.

"Seems like you two have been getting along okay," said Daine. "While I've been gone."

"It hasn't been that long," said Louisa, ducking her head to hide a blush. "But yes, we've been managing on our own. What, did you think that we'd be lost all alone in the desert?"

"Yes," said Daine. "Sorry." Emma huffed.

"I'll have you know, mister cowboy, that I'm more than capable of looking after myself, and so is Louisa," said Emma. "I can hunt, she can clean the game and cook, and I'm quite handy with my fists if you'll excuse the pun." Daine could excuse that pun. Barely. He still frowned, though.

"I wasn't worried about you so much," said Daine, his gaze turning to Louisa. "I know you've shot a man before, enough to injure, but..."

"I didn't want to," said Louisa, looking down at the fat dripping off the meat and sizzling in the fire. "And I haven't shot at anything since I got my glasses. I imagine it must be different when you can see your target."

"It is," said Daine. He looked at Emma. "How are you with a pistol?"

"I prefer my fists, but I can get by," said Emma. "Jack took his shotgun with him when he left town, though. Figures." She rolled her eyes.

"We're not moving on today, are we?" Daine asked. Louisa shook her head firmly.

"Absolutely not," said Louisa. "We are resting until you've recovered your strength, Daine, and there's nothing you can do about it. I will tie you to a tree if I must."

"Figured you'd say that," said Daine. He sighed. "Alright, I want to move on, but I can see you've made up your mind."

"Indeed I have," said Louisa, fixing him with a hard look.

"Fine," said Daine. He could work with this, much as he hated to sit around doing nothing when Ydris might yet be getting away. But he decided to eat breakfast first, if only because he was starving. He was glad that Emma had found some game in the surrounding greenery the night before, he'd gotten a little sick of eating nuts and berries. Like some kind of animal, the animal that they were currently feasting upon. That was a little morbid.

Once the breakfast things were cleared away, though, Daine made a trip back to his saddlebags, giving Red a pet on his weary neck.

"Good boy," Daine murmured, hoping that his touch and kind words were apology enough for working his horse so hard the... how long had it been? Two days? The other day when he'd been fleeing. This horse shouldn't have to pay for his anxiety. Red gave him a look and swished his tail, returning to grazing on the fresh grass that grew here.

When Daine returned to the campsite with two extra pistols, Louisa looked a little wary while Emma looked intrigued, her dark eyes shining.

"Daine?" Louisa asked.

"You said you haven't shot anything since the battle," said Daine, handing one pistol to Louisa and one to Emma. Emma checked the pistol over, seeing how much ammunition was in it, while Louisa held hers with so much care that it looked like she was expecting it to bite her. "It's not gonna bite you. Unless you accidentally shoot yourself." Now Louisa paled, and Daine sighed.

"You've held a gun before, Louisa, I know you have," said Emma, walking over to show Louisa how to hold the pistol properly. She switched the safety on, for everyone's peace of mind. "There, the safety's on. Now, you hold it like this, see?"

"Right," said Louisa, nodding once she'd gotten the pistol positioned properly.

"Good," said Emma, nodding encouragingly. She turned to Daine. "Alright, now what?"

"Since we're not going anywhere anytime soon," said Daine, "We should practice our shooting skills."

"Oh, that's great idea!" said Emma, grinning. "Louisa could definitely use the practice, and it's always good to brush up on skills."

"Exactly," said Daine, nodding. That and it would give him peace of mind if he knew that these ladies knew how to defend themselves.

"What are we using for targets?" Emma asked, already looking around for potential targets. Nothing that would make too much dangerous shrapnel if it broke (which it should), and no live targets because that was just cruel when they weren't hunting for food and had full bellies. Besides, gunshots would startle any prey away, hence why they were near the campsite where the smell of cooked meat scared the prey away anyway.

"How about some piles of leaves?" Daine suggested. "Won't exactly make a mark but trees are too much of a ricochet risk."

"I can get those," said Louisa.

"You stay here, Emma can do that," said Daine, grabbing hold of Louisa's arm as she began to walk away. "You need to get comfortable holding a gun in your hand." Louisa huffed, face flushing at behind caught out.

"Fine," said Louisa.

"Show me your stance," said Daine. Shaking slightly, Louisa raised her gun, held her breath, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. Of course, being that the safety was on, nothing happened. But Daine still shook his head as he walked over to her. "Look, you've gotta loosen your shoulders. Widen your stance. Do not hold your breath but brace for the recoil and keep your damn eyes open." As he spoke, he adjusted Louisa's stance, first pushing her shoulders down, then nudging her ankles apart, then raising her arm to the right angle.

"Alright," said Louisa, loosing a shaky breath. "Now what?"

"Try again," said Daine, watching her this time. Louisa took a deep breath, tried not to change her stance too much, and this time, left her eyes open and exhaled as she pressed her finger against the trigger. Another click, but this time, she looked better. "Good. Again. And keep practicing that while Emma makes the targets."

"Okay," said Louisa, nodding at him.

Several minutes later, Emma returned and set up the targets, just a few piles of sticks and leaves that looked like nothing more than leaf piles in autumn.

"Now, take the safety off," said Daine. "We won't practice too much, I don't want us to run out of bullets, you just need to get used to the feeling of the gun recoiling. Remember to brace for that."

Louisa shook as she thumbed the safety off and raised the gun again, this time pointing it at the leaf pile.

"Stop," said Daine before Louisa could pull the trigger. He walked over to her, standing behind her. "You're shaking too much. Breathe. Count to ten. Then shoot." He rested his arm lightly against hers and, though he could still feel the tremble, he still felt a flash of pride when Louisa fired the gun and only gave a little scream. The bullet went wide, of course, burying itself in the dirt a little to the left of the leaf pile.

"Good job, you killed the ground," said Emma. Louisa huffed at her while Daine pushed Louisa onto her feet properly, having caught her when the recoil had sent her stumbling back a little.

"Good attempt," said Daine. "Again. And this time, remember the recoil."

"It damn near blew my hand off," said Louisa. Daine laughed.

"Little pistol like that? I doubt it," said Daine. But he noticed that he didn't need to still her arm quite so much this time when Louisa fired again. It grazed the leaves at the top of the pile. "Okay, one more, then we'll see how Emma does it."

"Third time's the charm," said Louisa, loosing a breath. And, sure enough, this time, the bullet buried itself in the leaves.

"Not bad," said Daine, nodding. Then, he turned to Emma. "Alright, your turn. Show me what you've got."

"Gladly," said Emma, spinning her pistol in her hand. She stopped it from spinning, aimed, and then fired three times at her target. All three shots found their target. She smirked. "Bullseye." Then, switching the safety back on, she twirled the gun again and blew away smoke from the muzzle.

"Damn," said Daine, a smile almost touching his lips. "Hope your brother shoots half as well as you."

"Who do you think taught me how to shoot?" Emma asked, giving him a wink. "He's the master, I swear."

"Glad to hear it," said Daine. "Alright, that covers gunplay. How are you two with physical combat? Escaping from holds, all that?"

"Ah, now that's my specialty," said Emma. "I've gotten in my fair share of bar fights in my lengthy career as a barmaid."

"Jack used to just fire a blast from his shotgun into the roof, Emma gets right in among it," said Louisa.

"Alright," said Daine, taking off his duster and standing in front of Emma in a fighter's stance. "Hit me."

The punch to Daine's jaw sent him staggering back, rubbing his jaw as he gaped at the smirking Emma in surprise.

"Okay, damn, you can fight," said Daine.

"Told ya," said Emma, smirking.

"Okay," said Daine, nodding. "Noted. What about you, Louisa?"

"Oh, I usually just wait for it all to be over," said Louisa. "Or I surrender immediately." She smiled meekly.

"Wonderful," said Daine. He stopped in front of her. "Okay, I'm gonna grab you in a hold, and you have to try to escape from it. But don't worry, I'll give you some tips- aim for the feet, ribs, eyes, neck, and between the legs." Louisa blushed scarlet.

"Are you sure?" Louisa asked, but just then, Daine grabbed her from behind, making her yelp as she was suddenly pressed to his hard body.

"I've got you," said Daine. "Now, try to escape."

"Are you sure?" Louisa asked again, her heart hammering.

"Feet, eyes, neck, ribs, between the legs," Daine reminded her, tightening his grip.

"Right," said Louisa. She couldn't move, but she'd proven to be quite good at wriggling. She tried to dash away thoughts of nights spent with Lisa like this and instead focused on getting free. Her feet didn't do much damage to Daine's, unfortunately, but he did need to adjust his position to accommodate her squirming. And then- an opening.

With a silent apology, Louisa kicked her leg up behind her and felt the moment her leg made contact. She immediately jumped away, stammering apologies while Daine sunk to the ground with a pained cry, hands between his legs. His face looked paler, even with the sunburn.

"I-I'm so sorry, Daine, I didn't- oh, are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just doing what you sai-" Louisa stammered, but Daine held his hand up, silencing her. Behind her, Emma rolled on the ground in gales of laughter, her face as red as Louisa's.

"Good," said Daine, his voice strained. "You've officially escaped your attacker."

"I'm so sorry," Louisa said again, glancing around. "I-is there anything I can put on it, any ice or something cool around here?"

"Do you see any ice?" Daine asked, holding his hand aloft to gesture to the very-uncool surroundings.

"I'm really sorry," said Louisa, working her hands in her shirt.

"It's fine," said Daine, waving his hand. "Don't worry."

"That's like telling the sun not to shine," said Emma, wiping away a tear of laughter. "She'll worry."

"I'm just gonna lie here for a while," said Daine, rolling onto his side in the foetal position. Emma giggled while Louisa looked ashamed.

Once Daine had recovered, though, the three of them spent the rest of the day training, Louisa and Emma practicing physical combat while Daine rested in the shade and gave pointers. They didn't attempt any escape exercises again though, not after last time. But Louisa and Emma both noticed that Daine seemed more like a part of the group now, and less like the unwilling leader.

And, as the sun rose on the next morning, the three travelling companions saddled up their horses and left the oasis behind them. Daine had braided the hair of both girls that morning, and now wore the scrap of purple silk bedsheet tied around his left wrist. Their spirits were high, their aim true, their friendship now a solid bond. Come what may, they would find their man. Or die trying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally find their man.

 

The supplies from the oasis, distressingly, did not last as long as Louisa had wanted or expected. But at least the desert had been left behind after a day's travel. Louisa just missed the wonderful foods that they'd found at the oasis. So did Emma, though Daine was willing to remember that food as a bright point in their journey.

Now, the group rode towards a more wooded area, and Louisa relished the feeling of shade that would soon be upon them. Even Daine picked up the pace a little, no doubt wanting to get his scorched skin out of the blazing sun.

"Where are we now, do you think?" Louisa asked.

"Close to New Jarlaheim," said Daine. "We should arrive there tonight." Louisa was glad that their mysterious cowboy companion had become chattier now. Where before he'd been silent and kept mostly to himself, now, Daine seemed more willing to give his opinion on things. Like when and where they should stop for the night, and if they should eat smaller meals as their food began to run out.

"Maybe I'll be able to catch a squirrel in here," said Emma, gazing ahead into the forest. She gave a sigh of relief once they passed into the shade of the branches, though, as did the other two members of their little party.

"Maybe," said Louisa.

"Hopefully," said Daine. He'd tried to dry some of the meat, but unfortunately, his anxiety to move on had won out over his desire to have some meat. They'd been on nuts and fruit for about a day now.

"This is beautiful," Louisa murmured of the forest, trying to memorise the sound of the birdsong and trying to think of ways to describe it when she got back home and wrote about her travels. Trouble's earlier roll in the river had, unfortunately, damaged her notebook too much to write in, and the inkwells hadn't fared well under his bulk. She was only grateful that none of the broken glass had pierced his sides, but, as ever, Trouble had escaped without a scratch.

"Wait until you see New Mistfall," said Emma, her eyes shining at the memory of that beautiful, mist-wreathed forest. It wasn't as beautiful as the original Msitfall back in Old Jorvik, or so the stories said, but it was still plenty beautiful. She'd been there a few times, and had even heard that the current mayor of New Jorvik had hailed from the nearby town of New Dundull.

"Perhaps I should travel with Lisa," said Louisa. "That is, if we can find a surgeon to take over in her absence. Maybe Dr Eiren could do that? I know that she specialises in animals, but surely..."

"You can figure that out when you get home," said Daine, looking back at her. He looked... excited.

"What's gotten into you?" Emma asked. "You look full of beans."

"Call it a hunch," said Daine, gazing at the road that wound ahead of them through the green forest. "Or call it those wagon ruts."

"How someone can recognise a distinct set of wagon ruts is beyond me," said Louisa. "They all look the same to me."

"Maybe so," said Daine. "But there's also the large hoofprints, and the odd white horsehair on the trees. He's passed this way."

"You're right," said Emma, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she nudged Champagne's sides with her heels. "Come on, he must be in New Jarlaheim."

"Shouldn't we rest or stop for lunch?" Louisa asked. Breakfast had been a paltry affair of berries and nuts, a far cry from the chunks of meat that she'd become accustomed to.

"Hey, we're in the shade now," said Emma. "Let's let our horses run."

"Besides," said Daine, looking back at her with a gleam in his eye, "there's better food in New Jarlaheim."

Louisa couldn't argue with that, and she did relish the idea of racing through the woods with her new friends. So, clicking her tongue, she urged Trouble to speed up. The naughty gelding, of course, nipped at Red's tail as he galloped past, to which Red bared his teeth and snapped at Trouble's retreating tail.

The three of them raced through the woods, the trees blurring past them and birdsong blending in with the pounding of their horses' hooves against the dirt track that wound through the forest. A fallen tree across the road was no problem, all three horses clearing it with ease before landing on the other side and continuing their race.

They only stopped when they came out of the other side of the forest into sunshine that smelled very, very unfamiliar to Louisa.

"What's that smell?" Louisa asked, sniffing the air. It smelled salty.

"What, you've never been near the sea before?" Emma asked. Louisa shook her head, though something was tugging at her memory. Only, it had been such a very long time ago, when she'd arrived in the harbour of this new land. Back then, though, she'd been too frightened of this new adventure to really take notice of much.

"Not since I came here," said Louisa. "I've been inland since then."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess," said Emma. "Welcome to the sea, Louisa." She gestured to the nearby coastline with her hand, at the yellowish grass that stretched down to become a sandy beach before finally giving way to the glittering blue expanse of the sea.

"It's beautiful," said Louisa. Daine saw her looking and shook his head, though she thought she caught the hint of a smile.

"It's like taking a city girl to the country for the first time," said Emma.

"Well, we'll be in the city soon," said Daine. "Then we'll be taking the country girl into the city."

Louisa's memory of the city was brief, so she felt a little nervous as the trio followed the road that led up to a large, walled city. All she remembered from before was the noise and the many carriages and the bustle of the city. So many people, more than she was usually comfortable with. Though, she couldn't see Daine being comfortable in the city, either.

"Do you think Ydris came this way?" Louisa asked. Daine pointed, eyes shining like gold, and Louisa saw a poster placed on a signpost. The very same poster that Daine still kept folded in his saddlebag, she knew because she'd seen him unfold it and look at it on many of these past nights.

"Oh, I think he did," said Daine. He stopped to look at the poster, and then continued on at a canter, leading towards the walled city in the distance. Louisa still felt nervous but she followed, knowing that the end of their journey was in sight.

New Jarlaheim hit them in the face with engine smoke and the many mingled scents of people, horses, and other animals the instant the trio passed beneath the huge iron grille that served as a gate.

"Wow," Louisa murmured, her eyes on the spikes as she passed beneath them.

"This place has a lot of rich history, if you're a bit of a history nerd," said Emma. "Or you could ask Carina when we get back home, I'm sure she's got a few history books on this place."

"I'll do that," said Louisa. She looked up suddenly to find Daine a little in front of them, and nudged Trouble's sides to hurry him along. Her horse snorted but complied, trotting to keep up with Daine and Red.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Daine asked, looking around.

"I usually try the taverns first," said Emma. "After all, the owners and bartenders are usually great sources of information. We soak that stuff up like a sponge."

"Good idea," said Daine.

"And it'll do us good to get a decent meal," said Louisa.

"And a damn drink," said Daine. Drinking water and only water was good while travelling, but he'd missed the burn of alcoholic beverages.

The bar that Daine stopped at didn't look to be the most reputable, and Louisa was glad for her self-defense lessons as she dismounted Trouble, hitching him to the post and begging him to stay there and not get into any trouble. She followed Daine into the saloon, Emma right beside her.

Louisa walked right into Daine's back, though. The man had stopped dead in the middle of the doorway, staring at something dead ahead.

"What is it?" Emma asked, trying to stand on her toes but then going to stand in front of Daine. When she saw what he saw, though, she froze, too.

"What?" Louisa asked, stepping in front of Daine. And then, she saw him. "Oh."

Days of travelling, of enduring the worst of the conditions that the wild west could throw at them, countless conversations and small fights and anxiety, had all led up to this moment. To this man, sitting at the bar, his purple hat off, showing his slicked-back jet black hair that was beginning to curl slightly in the humidity of the bar. To the curly-haired blonde dame that he spoke to, a husky laugh spilling from red-painted lips, her chest on full display thanks to the revealing dress that she wore.

A part of Daine chastised him that he shouldn't be surprised, that he should have expected this. Part of him wondered if maybe it wasn't what it looked like. But the other part told him to run. So he did, turning and storming back out through the doors.

"Daine, no!" Emma cried, going after the taller man. And, before Louisa could turn and follow Daine, she saw Ydris raise his head and mouth Daine's name. Then, she turned and hurried out after her two companions.

"Just let me go!" Daine roared at Emma, glaring at her as she clung tightly to Red's bridle. The woman had a strong grip in those small hands.

"Oh no, you don't," said Emma, dark eyes flashing. "We didn't come all this way just for you to turn tail and run, you chicken."

"He's clearly moved on!" said Daine, gesturing in the direction of the bar.

"You don't know that!" said Emma.

"I have eyes, you know," said Daine. "I know what I saw, Emma. This whole thing was a mistake."

"Daine!" Emma cried, but she snatched her hand away as Daine took off through the back streets of New Jarlaheim. Emma groaned, watching him go. Great. Just great. They'd lost him again.

But then, someone ran out of the saloon, almost knocking her off her feet as he unhitched his silver dapple mare from the hitching post.

"Daine!” Ydris cried, digging his heels into Zee's sides. He didn't even see his sister, staring wide-eyed at him, nor did he see the bespectacled woman who he'd brushed past on his way out of the saloon. He had eyes only for the retreating brown-clad form on the chestnut gelding.

Ydris chased Daine down a dead-end alley, knowing this city better than the cowboy. When Daine turned and faced him, though, Ydris flinched at the hurt and rage in the other man's eyes. Red snorted, pawing the ground, while Zee pinned him with a contemptuous glare.

"What?" Daine snarled.

"You found me," said Ydris.

"Is that all you've got to say to me?" Daine snapped. "Yeah, I found you. What, did you want the mutt to track you down or something? Because congratulations, you got him to do it. What am I to you, a game or something? Because I fucking hate it." He dismounted, wanting to look the other man in the eyes, to be close to him even while he was mad at him.

"What?" Ydris asked, shock flashing over his face as he, too, dismounted. "No, no, not at all. I wanted you to find me, but at the same time... I didn't."

"Yeah, because that's not confusing at all," said Daine, clenching his fists as he marched up to come face to face with the man who still smelled good, even after all this time. He tried to ignore the feelings that swelled up.

"Believe me, I am confused too," said Ydris. "Leaving you that memento was a whim, nothing more."

"So I'm just a whim to you?" Daine asked. "Because you're not to me. That night meant something to me, even if it meant nothing to you." He was almost crying, and he hated it, brushing tears aside with his fist.

"It meant something to me, too," said Ydris. "And that's why I left you that." He hadn't missed the purple silk tied around Daine's wrist.

"Then why not take me with you?" Daine asked. "Because of you, I-" He stopped. Ydris didn't deserve to know what he'd been through, what the Soldiers had done to him.

"Because I was afraid," said Ydris. "And confused. I-I'd recently ended a very serious relationship, you see."

"Yeah," said Daine. "I heard about that." Ydris had the decency to look sheepish, at least. But... Daine would be lying if he said that he didn't feel relieved at the fact that Ydris had said 'ended'. A rebound was better than being the other man who broke up a relationship.

"And I didn't want to hurt you by starting a relationship with you," said Ydris. "That was why I told you that you couldn't come with me, Daine, that and no other reason. You must believe me, the thought of travelling with you, of falling asleep beside you and waking up next to me every day, is so, so painfully tempting. I want that, more than anything. But I know that I cannot give you the relationship that you crave. Not where I am at the moment, anyway. Not when my heart still mourns my lost love."

"Yeah, the one who you broke up with," said Daine. Ydris closed his eyes, stung.

"I am willing to tell you about that, to tell you everything, if you will only listen," said Ydris. "Some patience is all that I ask of you."

"Well, I didn't come all this way for nothing," said Daine after remaining silent long enough for Ydris to begin to look uncomfortable. He looked into Ydris' bicoloured eyes. "But I'm not the only one who wants an explanation."

And just like that, Ydris looked terrified, his face turning the same shade as milk.

"O-oh," said Ydris. "Who else is with you?"

"You'll see," said Daine. He turned, hoping that Ydris wouldn't run away again while he mounted Red. But Ydris was still there, and rode beside him out of the alley. The sound of hooves on the cobblestone that lined the city of Jarlaheim was the only sound, aside from the breathing of the horses and the creak of tack.

Emma and Louisa were still waiting for Daine and Ydris outside of the bar, sitting astride their horses. Louisa looked surprised to see Ydris, while Emma seemed almost shy.

"Emma?" Ydris asked at the sight of her. Emma raised her head, giving him an almost shy smile.

"Hey there, brother of mine," said Emma. "I finally caught up to you."

"Oh, and you," said Ydris, looking at Louisa. His shoulders sagged in relief. "Of all the friends of Jack who I could have run into, I am glad that it was you."

"The others are all in jail or on their own missions, so you got off lucky," said Louisa. The day before they'd left New Jorvik, Eden had left along with Allison and Ali, another woman new to the country, on a journey of some great import. It was journey season in New Jorvik, it seemed.

"But I suppose that you must have questions for me," said Ydris. "Daine has already asked some, but he decided to ask some others when you two were present."

"Thank you," said Louisa, giving Daine a grateful smile. She'd half-expected him to ask Ydris what he wanted to know and then leave, despite how close they'd grown on their journey.

"It's no problem," said Daine, shrugging. "I brought you two all this way, the least I could do is help you get your answers."

"And I am willing to give them, frightened though I may be," said Ydris. "If you three would only accompany me to my wagon, I will tell you all that I can."

"Hey, just as long as you don't have any ill intentions," said Emma. Ydris rolled his eyes, and Emma felt a spark of delight that her relationship with her brother was still the same even after all this time.

Ydris led the way to his wagon, parked just outside of the walled city. Perhaps he hadn't intended to stay for long, but the way that the wheels had sunk into the grass said that he'd been here for a few days now.

"Come on in," said Ydris, unlocking the door to his wagon after walking up the few steps. The scents of various herbs and unguents wafted out, stirring memories in the three travellers. Louisa remembered when Jack had smelled faintly of this, and that was when she'd known that he'd recently had a visit from his boyfriend and later fiance. Emma remembered when she'd been young and carefree, and had spent many days in this wagon, poking around her brother's oddities and trying to get him to explain what everything was. A smile tugged at her lips at the memory, even as she made her way over to a sideboard and picked up a faceted glass bottle that held some obscure amber liquid inside. She unstoppered the bottle and took a sniff, wrinkling her nose up and holding the bottle away from her body. This was either alcohol or perfume, and she wasn't about to drink it to find out. Maybe once, but not anymore.

And Daine... well, Daine tried to ignore the memories of the last time he'd been in this place, when he'd spent the night and then eaten dinner and breakfast here, when he'd thought that his new life was just beginning now with Ydris. But now, he could only look around, taking in things that he hadn't really looked at before. And a deep part of him yearned to travel the world with Ydris, to see what there was to be seen and experience things that he could have only dreamed of before. New sights, new sounds, new tastes, new sensations, love…

"I apologise for the mess, I was not expecting guests," said Ydris, ducking behind a curtain (which Daine knew led to the bedroom) and returning with two extra chairs. He set them down around the small wooden table that he usually sat at for his dinner, one at each side. This way, they could all look at him, and he could look them all in the eyes as he explained. Or at least, he could try to look them all in the eyes. He'd learned, early on, that wanting to do something and actually doing something were two very different things.

"Really? You didn't see that in your cards or crystal ball?" Daine asked, not meaning the barb in his voice but it was there nonetheless.

"I saw only that I should stay in Jarlaheim and face my past," said Ydris. "That I should let you catch up with me." He sat down, gesturing with his hands for the others to take a seat as well. Daine sat opposite him, with Emma to Daine's left and Louisa to Daine's right.

"So you were playing with me," said Daine. "Getting just close enough for me to catch a glimpse of you and then fucking off again."

"Yes," said Ydris. "And I could not be more regretful for the way that I have been toying with you. Like a cat with a mouse."

"So why did you?" Louisa asked.

"Because I was afraid to commit to him, but I also did not want to be without him," said Ydris. "And I know that it was wrong. I am sorry."

"You used me and then you played with me," said Daine. But he couldn't stop the strong feelings that he felt at the sight of Ydris, the longing to run away with him.

"But at least you didn't use him to break up your engagement," said Louisa. "Or did you?"

"No," said Ydris, his eyes brimming with tears as he looked at Louisa. "No, no, I never wanted to end my engagement with Jack at all, you must believe that. In fact, I wanted to take him back, I tried finding him, but he was gone by the time that I gathered the courage to search for him."

"He moved back to England because without you and without his friends, he felt that there was nothing keeping him in New Jorvik," said Louisa. Ydris cast his eyes downwards, and for the first time, they saw the magician look like a truly broken man.

"There is nothing that I can do or say to make this better," said Ydris. "Just know that I did not want to leave Jack. I loved him, I still love him, but now he is lost to me, flown away on a breeze back to the country of his home. My heart is breaking afresh at the news that has just arrived to me on the wings of a dove."

"Then why did you?" Louisa asked. "Because that breakup broke him, too."

"I made the wrong choice," said Ydris. "And I know and accept that." He rose from his seat and fetched a glass from his cabinet that he quickly filled with the amber liquid from the decanter that Emma had been eyeing earlier. So it was alcohol, then. He sat back down, sipping at the liquid. "Many months ago, when I was about to change our route to head around New Jorvik again, I was approached by one of the rougher men in the Circus. He told me that, if I changed our route again, he could not promise the safety of my fiance. And I realise now that I should have simply left the Circus or trusted that Jack could defend himself, but in my fear over Jack, I made the wrong decision. I went to his bar and spoke to him. I told him that I could not guarantee his safety and thus needed to end the engagement."

"That seems like an overreaction, if you ask me," said Emma.

"My little wolf pup, you know that I have never pretended to be anything other than dramatic," said Ydris.

"You know what? You're right," said Emma, leaning back in her seat. "My overdramatic fop of a brother."

"And my little firecracker of a sister," said Ydris, a twinkle in his eyes as he raised the corners of his lips in a smile at her.

"You know it," said Emma. "So you left Jack instead of leaving the Circus."

"I should have left, and I did later," said Ydris. "But by then, of course, it was too late. I only gained the courage to leave after I spent the night with Daine."

"What, was he that good?" Emma asked.

"And Jack wasn't?" Louisa asked. Ydris looked down into his glass, biting his lower lip. When he raised his eyes again, he looked directly at Daine.

"When I was with you, Daine, I felt something," said Ydris. "Something wild, untamed, like fire. And after you left, I finally gathered the courage to leave, myself. And so, when the Circus packed up, I turned my wagon with Zee and my fortune tent and headed in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, that was the afternoon after you'd already left. And after our brief parting, I didn't think you wanted anything more to do with me."

"And I didn't," said Daine. "But when I came back, I wanted to go with you. Why couldn't you have just stayed five minutes longer? Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because I didn't know that you wanted me to wait," said Ydris. "Had I known that you wanted more, I would have waited. Forever, if it came to that. Though, perhaps it is better this way."

"You're still getting over your ex," said Louisa.

"Yes, I am," said Ydris, nodding. "And I cannot pursue a relationship now, not when my heart still yearns for Jack. You must believe me, Louisa, I did not make that decision with a light heart."

"Oh, I believe you," said Louisa. "I may not agree with your decision, but I believe that you'd do something stupid like that."

"Have you ever made a smart decision in your life before?" Emma asked.

"Telling you to leave was a wise decision," said Ydris.

"Yeah, about that," said Emma. "After I left the Circus, I kind of got blackout drunk and forgot everything. So I'm going to need you to fill in some of the gaps." She gave him a rather crooked smile.

"Ah, yes, that," said Ydris, glad for the change of subject. "Many years ago, there was a large battle fought between the Circus and the Agents of Fear. In that battle, I was so worried about you that I told you to run. Run, and not look back."

"Is that all?" Emma asked. "What was my life like, what was I like, what was our family like? Because I can only remember you."

"The fuck did you drink and where can I get some?" Daine asked.

"Everything," said Emma, shrugging. "But I don't recommend it. Hey, maybe my brother and I have something common after all."

"A pair of overdramatic siblings," said Ydris. "I am glad to reconnect with you, Emma. You look healthy, at least, and happy."

"I am," said Emma, smiling at him. "I've been going from bar to bar my whole life since I left the Circus, following you guys at a distance because I wanted to reunite with you, but lately, I've settled down in New Jorvik. I like it there, even though I do miss my brother."

"I was going to settle there once," said Ydris, the hurt lapping at his heart again. "But alas, it was not to be. Due to my own utter foolishness."

"You said it," said Louisa. "Though it does sound like it was a difficult situation to be posed with- leave your family or leave your fiance. Your old life or your new."

"And I should have left the Circus then and there," said Ydris with a gusty sigh. "But I earned more money with the Circus. Or at least, that was the excuse that I gave myself. I was scared, I think, to leave the familiar in search of the new."

"And now?" Daine asked. Ydris caught eyes with him across the table.

"If you would have me," Ydris began, "I would not be opposed to travelling with you, Daine." At last, the words that Daine had wanted to hear for so long. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the words settled in. When he opened them, he looked into Ydris' bicoloured eyes. This was not the happy ending that Daine had been envisioning. Ydris was not declaring his love for him, was not sweeping him into his arms in a kiss. Instead, Ydris had just told him that he still had feelings for his ex. But…

"Finally," said Daine, trying to keep the waver from his voice, the tears. "Yeah, I'll travel with you. We just have to make one stop first, to pick up Cloud."

"Ah, I wondered why you did not have that dark horse with you," said Ydris.

"That was my fault," said Louisa sheepishly. "Or, my horse's fault, really. He injured Cloud. It was an accident, though."

"And hey, I got Red out of it," said Daine. Truthfully, Cloud would have made him turn back to the others, even without his anxiety over their fate.

"And where, may I ask, is your steed?" Ydris asked.

"Back in New Jorvik," said Daine. Ydris' face fell, his heart thumping.

"Oh," said Ydris. "Would I be welcome in town if I came back?"

"You might want to hide," said Emma. "They don't hate you but Jack was well-liked. Go undercover, like a spy."

"We'll figure it out," said Daine. "But just one stop, and then we'll be on our way."

"But will it be just us?" Ydris asked, looking at Emma.

"Yes," said Emma, nodding. "I like New Jorvik, and it likes me. Besides, Louisa has promised to introduce me to some other women-loving women in town."

"I did?" Louisa asked. Emma winked at her.

"You did now," said Emma, pointing at her. Ydris smiled, beyond pleased to see that his sister had clearly made some friends.

"Very well, then," said Louisa. "I'll think about some single women on my way home. Or should that be, on our way home?"

"We'll follow behind you two," said Daine. He looked at Ydris. "If that's okay?"

Ydris' smile reached his eyes this time, and Daine felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight of it.

"My phoenix, that sounds simply magnificent," said Ydris, touching Daine's hand across the table.

"And if that wagon is a-rockin', we won't come a-knockin'," said Emma. Ydris sighed as Daine blushed and snatched his hand back.

"Thank you, Emma," said Ydris. Emma grinned at him.

"You're welcome," said Emma, her voice chirpy.

That night, the four of them found their beds for the night in the New Jarlaheim Inn. Emma and Louisa took separate beds, grateful for the comfort of mattresses beneath their backs, while Daine and Ydris shared a double bed. No sounds came from the room, though, beyond some snores. But if Ydris wrapped his arms around Daine and held him close during the night, inhaling his scent like it was the best smell on earth, nobody was to know but the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming, and the start of new adventures.

 

It was a cloudy day when the triumphant group returned to New Jorvik. Emma and Louisa rode at the front of the small group, Champagne having an extra spring in her step at the prospect of returning home. Trouble looked eager, too, probably not liking the fact that he'd been hard at work carrying a human on his back for almost two weeks now. And yet, throughout the journey, he had calmed down a little. Which mostly meant that there hadn't been any avalanches or unexpected dips on the way back. Louisa wondered, sometimes, if Ydris had put something in Trouble's food to make him better-behaved. If he had, she intended to thank him (and ask if he might have some more that he could sell her for a price).

"Here we are," said Emma, stopping on a crest and pointing ahead at the township of New Jorvik that rolled out ahead of them. Louisa's heart tugged her painfully onwards, a lump forming in her throat.

"Ah, New Jorvik," said Ydris from where he sat at the front of his covered wagon. Zee and Red were both hitched to the wagon, though Red wasn't the best carriage horse. Zee kept him in line, though, throwing her bulk around with no qualms. Now, Red stood beside her, his ears pinned and tail lashing but otherwise not showing much of his annoyance. "I never thought to see this town again."

"Welcome to my home, brother," said Emma, grinning at him. The hair whisked her hair back, her raven locks flapping in the air like a flag. It smelled of roses now, scented with shampoo that Ydris had gifted to the ladies as thanks for reuniting him with his one night stand who was so swiftly becoming more to him.

"Though I do not believe that I would truly be welcome here, thank you," said Ydris, giving her a wan smile.

"Hey, don't worry, we're just stopping to get Cloud and then leaving again," said Daine from where he sat beside Ydris. The tension that had been gripping Daine before was gone now, his shoulders relaxed. He was even talking a little more, though usually only to Ydris. Instead, it was Ydris who looked tense now. What if someone found him, what if someone recognised him?

"Are you certain you won't stay a while?" Louisa asked. "Rest up, have a decent meal, sleep in a decent bed?"

"My bed is not bad, is it, my phoenix?" Ydris asked, smiling at Daine with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Daine blushed, looking away from that gaze. It was true that the two had been sleeping in the wagon every night while the girls pitched their tents and slept outside of the wagon, but it hadn't progressed beyond some spooning and maybe a few kisses. Much as Daine had wanted it to.

"Yeah," said Daine.

"At least let me give you some food," said Louisa. "I insist."

"I agree, let her," said Daine, looking at Ydris. "Louisa makes some really good food."

"I'll make you some bread," said Louisa. "Though, you might have to wait a few hours."

"Or I can sneak back onto your ranch one night to pick it up," said Daine. "Long as your girlfriend doesn't think we're up to any funny business."

"Oh, don't worry, she knows that I take in strays," said Louisa. "And I had to mention you before I left."

"Did you mention me at all?" Ydris asked.

"I just said that Daine was looking for Ydris," said Louisa. "That was all. I had my suspicions back then, but nothing more. And I know better than to spread rumours. My trade may be storytelling, but gossip is mean."

"Hey, gossip can also be useful," said Emma. "It's how I found my brother, after all. Well, in a sense."

"Okay, so it's useful sometimes," said Louisa. "But gossip can also be so cruel."

"That's fair enough," said Emma. "Come on, ready to reunite with the love of your life?"

"And try to find one for you?" Louisa asked, turning Trouble to begin down the hill. She grinned. "I think I can do that. Your love story is just waiting to be written, Emma." Emma gave a squeal of delight that made Red and Trouble pin their ears, then turned Champagne and raced Trouble and Louisa back to town.

The return of two women into town didn't raise much fuss, despite the way that the two women clicked their horses back down to a trot once they reached the dusty main street. Trouble flicked his tail, tossing his head at the slower speed, but Louisa only murmured to him and rubbed his neck.

"Yes, I know, your grand adventure is over," said Louisa. Trouble snorted.

"Hey, this is New jorvik, there's always a new adventure just around the corner," said Emma. "Why, one could come walking into my bar at any moment."

"Heh, I believe that," said Louisa. "But I think that adventure was enough for me. Oh, I have so much to write about! The sights, the funny stories about Trouble, and at its heart, the story of three strangers, two with checkered pasts, becoming very close friends, and the tale of a romance that looks set to be just beginning."

"Yeah, about that," said Emma. "Maybe you should leave out the part about Ydris, just for now? I know that that story had a happy ending, or happy beginning, rather, but I worry that it'll seem like an excuse. Besides, that's not your story to tell."

"You're right," said Louisa. "Should I write about this, I will write only of our friendship. Though, I do hope that you will feel okay with sharing stories of your brother with me? Just to satisfy my own curiosity, mostly. And it might do well to start showing your brother in a more positive light."

"Now, that, I can do," said Emma, nodding. "The ones I remember, anyway." But, while they'd travelled, Ydris had filled in a few of the blanks- that Emma had been his scrappy younger sister who'd gotten into many fights but could more than hold her own, that Emma had always been the chatty one, that Emma could drink anyone under the table. That Emma had been called the Wolf not just as a nickname but as a kind of title.

"And perhaps we can find you a fellow wolf to love," said Louisa. "Though, would you prefer a she-wolf or a he-wolf? Or someone like Viv?"

"I have no pre- she-wolf," said Emma, and Louisa grinned before chuckling.

"Well, let's see who's single," said Louisa. "Iris, Kirsty Griswald, oh, Rania Varanger likes wolves, she might like you. Hmm, or you could start using your job to pick up women. I mean, it worked for Lisa."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Emma. "Though I might need your help with picking up on signs of romance, if you're up to the task. Or, er... signs of interest in women."

"I think I can stand to go to the saloon a little more often and be your wingwoman," said Louisa. "But first, I have a woman of my own to see."

And, as Emma watched on, grinning, Louisa nudged Trouble's sides with her heels to get him to speed up and sped down the streets until she pulled up outside of the doctor's office. She dismounted, hitched Trouble to the post, and pushed the door open, her heart thumping and her hands shaking as she hurried into the familiar building that smelled strongly of alcohol and medicinal herbs.

"Is Lisa in?" Louisa asked the receptionist, a small-framed girl with short black hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"Yes, she should be out in a minute if you'd just like to take a seat miss..." Suddenly, the girl gasped, brown eyes widening behind her spectacles. "Louisa! I didn't recognise you with all that tan."

"Well, being on a journey will darken one's skin," said Louisa, giving the girl a smile.

"Why, you look almost as dark as your girlfriend," said the girl. "Speaking of, she should be out real soon, she's just seeing a patient."

At that moment, the back door opened and an old man walked out, followed by Lisa still dressed in her doctor's whites.

"And if you just keep up that fitness regime, Mr Goldspur, you'll be fit as a fiddle again in no time. Just remember to take it easy on that back," Lisa was saying while Jakob Goldspur nodded and waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm no spring chicken," said Jakob. "Don't need to rub it in."

"Take care," said Lisa, giving him a smile. When she looked up, her smile transformed into a grin. "Louisa!"

"I'm home," said Louisa, grinning back at her girlfriend. Lisa ran to her, throwing her arms around her girlfriend and squeezing her tightly.

"You are," said Lisa, pressing kisses to Louisa's forehead and lips and cheeks. "You are, you are, you are, oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said Louisa, grinning fit to burst even as tears made tracks down her cheeks. But Lisa was crying too.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lisa asked. She glanced around the office quickly, seeing only one other patient, an old woman. But the old woman, Mrs Holdsworth, who had an apple orchard, rose to her feet, waving her hand.

"Don't you worry none, Lisa, I can look after myself," said Mrs Holdsworth. "I can come back tomorrow, there's no rush. It was only a checkup anyway, and your girlfriend is more important."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked, turning wide brown eyes on Mrs Holdsworth.

"Yes, of course," said Mrs Holdsworth. "You reunite with your girlfriend, I'm sure she's just bursting with stories. And remember what I told you the other day at the grocer's." Her eyes twinkled, and Louisa turned a puzzled look on her girlfriend while Lisa looked a tad pale beneath her darker skin.

"What was she talking about?" Louisa asked. Lisa shook her head, smiled, and gave Louisa a kiss on the lips.

"Never mind," said Lisa. "You'll find out later, I promise. Now, let's head back to The Wolfpack and you can tell me all about your adventures."

"Gladly," said Louisa, linking her hand with Lisa's as they strode out of the clinic.

Emma was already back at her post when Lisa and Louisa made their way to the saloon, striding through the doors even as Emma knotted the strings of her apron and smoothed it down. Being back in the saddle had been fun, but this was the life that she was used to.

"I see you found her, then," said Emma, a twinkle in her eye as she snatched a glass from the shelf behind her and began rhythmically cleaning it. "What'll it be?"

All that day, Lisa and Louisa stayed at the saloon, chatting with Emma and filling the other patrons and Lisa in on everything that had happened. As agreed, they left out the parts about Ydris and Jack, and focused mostly on the journey itself. Roo near busted a gut laughing, thumping the bartop as she hooted.

"You gelded him!" Roo wheezed while Louisa turned scarlet.

"Accidentally!" said Louisa. "And I was only doing what he told me to." Emma giggled as she refilled someone's mug of beer and slid it towards them.

"Well, now we know not to have any men leering at you," said Lisa, clapping her girlfriend on the shoulder. "You'll soon show them who's boss."

"I'm not some meek little lamb," said Louisa, resting her head on Lisa's shoulder. "I can defend myself."

"Clearly," said Roo, grinning at her friend.

Later that night, though, when most of the town was either sleeping or at the saloon, a dark shape on horseback made his way into the town and stopped outside of the mayor's house. The greying gelding in the paddock adjoining the house lifted his head at the familiar step, pricking his ears forward and giving a happy nicker. A smile split Daine's face as he watched Cloud easily trot across the paddock, swishing his tail. He looked to be fully recovered from his incident with Trouble, which Daine was glad to see.

"Hey there, boy," said Daine, rubbing Cloud's ears after dismounting Red. His heart ached to be reunited with his best friend. "I told you I'd come back for you, didn't I?" Cloud gave a whicker and nosed at Daine's palm, making Daine smile all the more. "I found him. I think he wants to travel with me, too."

"Who's there?" a voice asked, and Daine jumped, startled, his hand on the handle of his revolver in its holster, but he settled when he saw that it was only Mayor Sigry.

"I'm just collecting my horse," said Daine.

"Oh, you must be the owner of that sweet boy," said Sigry, nodding towards Cloud. "Eiren's given him a clean bill of health and Doc Peterson's been kind enough to pay the vet bill, so you can take him whenever."

"Thanks," said Daine. Though he had no intention of heading into town beyond getting Cloud, he made a mental note to thank the doctor if he saw her when he dropped by Louisa's to pick up that bread that she'd promised him.

"His tack's in the barn," said Sigry. "Don't be a stranger." Daine wondered how she knew that he was leaving, but he nodded nonetheless.

Emma called for last drinks around midnight, keeping an eye on the time from the town hall clock that she could just barely glimpse through the saloon's doors. She wanted to let her brother know what she was planning before he left, and to actually bid a proper farewell to him this time.

"Don't go too far," said Emma when Louisa made to leave. Louisa looked at her, puzzled, and Emma gave her a smile. "We have to say a proper goodbye to those two."

"Oh," said Louisa, her eyes widening. "Right."

The moon was high in the sky and the stars littered the inky blanket of night when three women and two men gathered on the crest overlooking New Jorvik. Red was now tethered to the side of the wagon, with Cloud hitched to the front alongside Zee.

"I see you've got everything," said Louisa, nodding at Cloud.

"Yeah," said Daine, nodding back at Louisa. "Everything. And I'm not letting this one go again." He squeezed Ydris' hand, and a strange look flashed in Ydris' eyes.

"I was a fool to ever leave you behind to begin with," said Ydris. "But what about you, my little wolf pup? Will you join us?"

"And interrupt that love fest? No thanks," said Emma, shaking her head. "New Jorvik's my home now. I knew it when I came back and almost cried from the homecoming. When the patrons of the saloon greeted me like a family member. When I felt happier serving drinks and chatting with patrons than I've felt in a long time."

"I am glad that you have found your home, pup," said Ydris, smiling gently at his sister. "The nomadic life is not for everyone."

"So this is the man who whisked you away, huh?" Lisa asked, looking at Daine. Daine blushed.

"What can I say? I saw the adventure and I decided to take it," said Louisa. "But I think I'm ready to settle back down on my ranch now. Hope that Goldie's found and, if not..."

"Maybe we'll keep an eye out for him," said Daine. "It's the least I can do."

"Yes, most definitely," said Ydris. "What does your horse look like?"

"A dun pinto warmblood stallion," said Louisa. "He has the Moorland Ranch brand on him, a harp."

"We will keep an eye out for him," said Ydris. "Though I know not where we will travel."

"Thank you," said Louisa, tears pricking her eyes. She hugged first Daine, then Ydris. "Thank you both so much."

"And hey," said Emma. "Don't be a stranger. I know you'll have to be undercover for a bit, brother of mine, but don't abandon me again."

"I won't," said Ydris. "Rest assured, Emma, someday, a stranger who is familiar will show up in your bar. Along with a tall cowboy."

"I look forward to it," said Emma.

"And I will be back for that bread, too, Louisa," said Daine. Louisa smiled at him.

"I'll make sure it's the best loaf I've ever baked," said Louisa. "Maybe I'll even throw a cake into the mix."

"Make it a chocolate one," said Daine, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Louisa laughed.

"I will," said Louisa.

"Thank you for tagging along with me," said Daine, looking at both Emma and Louisa. Even if they'd been unwanted initially, he'd still enjoyed the company. They'd given him the courage to continue, to find Ydris despite everything. Maybe some of their stubborn determination had rubbed off on him. And now, for the first time, he no longer felt quite so alone.

"Thanks for the adventure," said Emma. "And for reuniting me with my brother."

"I agree," said Louisa. "Thank you for the adventure, and for putting up with me. I know that I was probably a little too mothering sometimes."

"I didn't mind it," said Daine. "Sometimes, I need mothering." And she'd been the most bittersweet memory of his mother.

"Look after this one," said Emma, patting Ydris' hand. "And I mean that for both of you."

"Oh, I will," said Ydris. "And I'm not letting this one go." A smile twitched the corners of Daine's lips upwards.

"I'll do my best," said Daine. "But we should be off. Beat the heat."

"Good idea," said Louisa. "And we should be heading to bed."

"Too right," said Lisa, smothering a yawn with her hand. "I have work in the morning."

"Bye, guys!" said Emma, waving as she stepped back. But Ydris stepped forward and gave his sister one more hug, inhaling her scent.

"I'll write to you," said Ydris. "Would that you could send an owl to me, or a smoke message. But alas, that kind of magic does not exist."

"I'll settle for letters," said Emma, squeezing Ydris back just as tightly. "And hey, one of these days, you might find me with a girlfriend. It could happen."

"It would not be the first time a traveller has found a companion," said Ydris, looking at Daine but thinking of another man. But Jack was the past and Daine was, quite possibly, his future.

And at last, after some teary farewells, Daine took his seat beside Ydris at the front of the wagon and felt his heart thud again at the feeling of Ydris beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay travelling with me?" Daine asked as the road they made passed beneath them.

"Yes," said Ydris, turning to him. "Though, on one condition."

The three words that he whispered into Daine's ear made the cowboy blush, but he nodded in agreement.

"I think I can do that," said Daine. And Ydris grinned.

With the sky above them and the road passing beneath them, the possibilities were endless. It really did feel like a new beginning.

And, in the town behind them, a doctor thought of the ring box hidden in her nightstand while the woman beside her dreamed up possibilities for her new friend's love life. This particular journey may be over, but for others?

Well, it was only just beginning. After all, it was adventure season.


End file.
